I Feel Pretty Unpretty
by GabanaF
Summary: Como Rachel e Quinn enfrentaram a semana Born This Way no Glee.
1. Part I

O acampamento para melhorar a dança de todos que Mr. Schuester tinha inventado estava até fazendo progresso. A maioria estava cansada da bateria, mas melhoraram muito.

À exceção, é claro, de Finn Hudson.

Sinceramente, se eu não quisesse tanto aquela coroa da rainha do baile, já teria desistido de Finn há muito tempo. Ele era um bom garoto, mas era muito desastrado e bobo, sempre caindo nas teias da maldita Rachel Berry.

Aliás, ela fora o alvo dele no acampamento. Levou uma pancada feia naquele nariz enorme e judio dela. Não que eu não tenha controlado meu riso quando Finn bateu a mão gigante nele ao fazer um passo muito estranho e abrir os braços, porém foi engraçado. Até eu ver o sangue saindo e ele sair carregando ela pelos corredores com Mr. Schue.

Mesmo depois da semana das Regionais e tudo o que tinha falado para ela, sobre esquecer Finn e seguir sua vida (eu estava ajudando, poxa!) para a Broadway, eu sabia que ainda tinha alguma coisa entre eles. O olhar que Finn me dava nunca era o mesmo que dava a ela. Comigo, era apenas paixão, coisa de momento. Mas com ela...

Suspirei, pegando minhas coisas quando o professor deu por encerrado o acampamento. Ia causar problemas aquele nariz quebrado, eu sentia.

* * *

— Uau, você vai fazer uma plástica no nariz — murmurei abalada no dia seguinte quando Rachel chegou comentando sobre sua consulta no dia anterior.

— Considero fazer um pequeno procedimento para reparar meu desvio de septo — ela contornou, olhando para todos.

— Então, uma plástica no nariz — insistiu Santana.

— Olha, estou feliz com a minha aparência, certo? E eu aceitei meu nariz. Mas digamos que eu queira um nariz mais modesto. Como o da Quinn, por exemplo.

Rachel olhou para mim com admiração. O resto do Glee me encarou como se eu fosse a culpada daquilo; Finn bufou irritado do meu lado. Ótimo, nem meu namorado tinha a capacidade de me defender.

Se eu estava feliz por ser o modelo da Rachel? Não sei. Ela parecia realmente animada por querer um nariz mais fino — ou perfeito como o meu —, mas, de repente, eu não queria aquilo. Parecia-me errado que a judia baixinha mudasse seu visual. Ela nascera com aquilo, por que não poderia aceitar?

* * *

— _Pai... — a garota implorou, olhando direto nos olhos do homem. — Eu não quero ser mais a Lucy, quero ser a Quinn!_

— _Mas, meu amor — a mãe interrompeu a discussão em um tom condescende. — Você é linda dessa forma, não precisa de cirurgia._

_A menina caiu emburrada no sofá. Chorava tristemente. Era o que ela queria. Apenas aquilo. Um nariz perfeito. Suas roupas já estavam folgadas, com certeza entraria para as líderes de torcida do colégio novo. Ela queria começar de novo. Não ser mais Lucy, ser Quinn, ser uma nova pessoa._

* * *

O flash de memória fez minha cabeça doer. Rachel ainda discutia com o Glee sobre sua plástica. Santana dizia algo sobre não estar feliz com sua aparência e apenas mudar o que há nela. Tentei acompanhar, mas minha mente estava longe da sala do coral.

Rachel queria arrumar seu nariz de judia. Eu sabia por que ela estava fazendo aquilo, e não era para nos dar mais chances no Nacional. Ela queria o meu nariz. Não precisava pensar muito para formar um plano e ajudá-la.

— Oi, Rachel — cumprimentei com meu melhor sorriso a baixinha enquanto ela estava arrumando algo em seu armário. — Como vai?

— O que foi Quinn? — ela indagou, deprimida. — Veio me zombar por querer ser bonita?

— Não... Na verdade, quero te ajudar. — Rachel subiu os olhos para mim rapidamente. Foi um momento estranho, mas eu fiquei de certa forma feliz ao ver o brilho no olhar dela. — Eu vou servir de base para que você tenha o nariz de seus sonhos.

— Sem pegadinha?

Sorri. Eu precisava fazer algo contra a minha remanescente reputação de matadora de aluguel naquele colégio. Rachel obviamente estaria esperando que eu aparecesse na consulta com fotos do nariz do Grinch para mostrar ao doutor. Pareceu tentador no primeiro momento, mas agora não era tão engraçado.

— Sem pegadinha. Eu prometo.

Ela deu um sorriso vitorioso. Rachel avançou um passo para mim como se fosse me abraçar, porém ao notar o que ia fazer se afastou bruscamente sem se despedir. Fiquei parada no corredor lotado, sinceramente desejando que ela tivesse me abraçado.

* * *

A reunião do Glee no dia da consulta me irritou. Mr. Schue tentava convencer a todos sobre o quão bonito e importante eram em suas aparências originais ao passar uma tarefa para que nós encontrássemos uma canção que falasse sobre inseguranças. Em seguida, ele disse que iríamos fazer _Born This Way_, de Lady Gaga.

Mas ele não sabia nada sobre insegurança. Eu não tinha idéia de como Mr. Schuester parecia quando estava na nossa idade, mas ele não sabia como era andar no corredor com todos os olhares de raiva e ódio se virando contra você, e você nem saber por quê. Já tinha passado por isso duas vezes na minha vida, e não deixaria que Rachel continuasse a levar raspadinhas por causa de sua aparência. Se fosse para levar raspadinha, que levasse por sua irritante personalidade.

* * *

— _Lucy, você é linda — insistia a mãe. — Se esforçou bastante para emagrecer e está perfeita assim. Ninguém irá te maltratar._

_Ah, mas ela não tinha idéia, respondeu em sua cabeça sarcasticamente. Sua mãe não fazia idéia de como sofrera naquele colégio, de como garotos do fundamental conseguiam ser realmente malignos quando queriam. Ela não sabia. Sua mãe já nascera perfeita, com aqueles olhos verdes brilhantes e cabelos louros claros. Ela não sabia, jamais saberia._

— _Não me chame de Lucy — murmurou a menina, irritada. — Não sou mais Lucy. Quinn é muito mais legal._

_O pai deu um muxoxo. A garota tinha certeza que ele a apoiaria. Ele queria que a filha fosse feliz em tudo, até na aparência. No entanto, àquela altura, enquanto viajavam de carro para Ohio, ele estava apenas indiferente. Talvez tomasse sua decisão quando chegasse à cidade nova, Lime, Lima, ou alguma coisa a ver com limões. Suas esperanças estavam todas depositadas nele para que finalmente fosse alguém de verdade, não uma total perdedora._

* * *

— Obrigada por estar fazendo isso — disse Rachel, se inclinando para perto de mim enquanto estávamos sentadas na sala de espera.

Eu não prestava atenção na revista ou na judia. Minha cabeça ainda doía por causa do novo flash de memória que tinha acabado de ter. A única coisa que me incomodava naquele momento era por que aquilo continuava acontecendo e por que sempre perto de Rachel e de seu nariz enorme, quebrado e inchado.

Mas eu não poderia transparecer isso, é claro. Por isso, levantei os olhos da revista e disse com um sorriso idiota:

— Me surpreende mais garotas não pedirem, meu nariz é demais.

Rachel deu um sorrisinho triste, como se não conhecesse aquela sensação. Voltei minha atenção à revista, reparando como, mesmo depois de quase dois anos tomando três aulas por semana juntas além do Glee Club, ela ficava apavorada na minha presença.

Bem, na verdade não apavorada, mas... Fraca. Acanhada. Como se eu fosse tirar um copo de raspadinha do meu sutiã e jogá-la na cara dela ali mesmo.

Apesar de que, na maioria das vezes, eu me sinta _mesmo_ tentada a fazer isso, naquele momento eu não queria. Era um sentimento estranho, parecia que eu desejava _o bem_ de Rachel Berry ao fazer o que estava fazendo. Eu esperava que ela ficasse bem depois da cirurgia, esperava que ela se sentisse mais bonita.

— Então, como é? — indagou Rachel, ainda oprimida pela aparente aura de beleza que saía de mim. — Ter a sua aparência?

Eu sabia que deveria responder rápido para garantir que continuasse a exalar confiança para a Berry, mas simplesmente não pude. Sentia-me feliz, por ter o corpo desejado por todos? Sentia-me triste, por que cada pessoa nesse mundo maldito aspirava ser meu amigo apenas para se sentir incluída?

— Basicamente, tenho uma visão deformada do mundo — disse, escolhendo as palavras lentamente. Rachel assentiu, escutando com atenção. — Sendo uma gostosa de 17 anos, você pode se livrar das coisas ou fizer o que quiser, então sempre presumo que as pessoas são legais e prestativas.

Sorri enquanto Berry me olhava com admiração. Não fora a melhor forma de escapar daquela pergunta, porém era o que acontecia. Além disso, que graça teria de estar ao lado de Rachel e não provocá-la um pouco com sua fraqueza?

O doutor logo saiu de seu consultório para nos atender. Rachel falou que não estava pronta ainda para sua cirurgia, pois queria ter um modelo de como ficaria e apontou para mim, dizendo que era uma de suas amigas.

Minha cara de espanto ou não foi notada pelos dois ou foi ignorada. Não consegui disfarçar. A judia estava me chamando de amiga, mesmo depois das coisas horríveis que tinha dito a ela duas semanas antes, depois de todas as coisas horrorosas que tinha dito a ela durante os anos que estudamos juntas. Não acreditava que depois disso tudo ela ainda me considerava o bastante para me chamar de amiga.

Ele elogiou meu nariz e falou dos procedimentos básicos para a baixinha. Vi Rachel concordar, contida. O doutor entrou para o consultório, nos aguardando. Ela deu um passo, mas parou. Senti que precisava fazer alguma coisa, Rachel estava paralisada de medo.

Pus a mão em seu ombro num gesto de solidariedade, achando tudo aquilo muito idiota. Desde quando eu tinha _medo_ de tocar nas pessoas? Elas que deveriam ter medo de tocar em mim. Choques elétricos percorreram meu corpo quando as pontas dos meus dedos entraram em contato com o cardigã da garota. Ignorei e retribui o sorriso que Berry me deu.

* * *

— Rachel — chamei, já no meu carro a caminho de casa. Berry estava no banco do passageiro, se encolhendo completamente. Talvez ela estivesse com medo de ter alguma seringa no carro contaminada, sei lá. A judia estava estranha, muito estranha. — O que foi?

Rachel se aprumou no assento e enfiou o rosto nas mãos. Olhei para ela de soslaio, arqueando a sobrancelha. Não sabia que apenas uma consulta para melhorar seu nariz poderia causar tantos danos.

— Me senti meio feia hoje — ela respondeu num murmúrio por entre as mãos.

Virei numa curva, já chegando à casa dela. Engoli em seco. Quando a enfermeira estava tirando minhas fotos e mostrando para Rachel, eu tinha me sentido bem. Estava ajudando alguém, era a primeira vez que fazia isso de boa vontade — se ignorar quando Mercedes estava passando por maus bocados nas Cheerios no ano anterior.

— Me senti meio bonita — eu disse estupidamente. Parecia muito idiota falar isso para alguém com a alto-estima tão baixa quanto Rachel, mas eu simplesmente não consegui me controlar. A Cheerio que morava no fundo da minha alma ainda tinha como missão humilhá-la o quanto possível.

Ela deu um meio sorriso magoado. Continuamos em silêncio até o carro parar na casa dela. Rachel agradeceu a carona. Antes de entrar, no entanto, virou a cabeça para me acompanhar acelerando o carro para ir embora.

Eu tinha feito o certo? Finn me insultou de todos os nomes rudes possíveis quando disse a ele o que estava fazendo, mas eu mereço todo esse ódio — e agora vindo de mim? Quer dizer, Rachel poderia ficar realmente feliz com o resultado, ajudaria sua voz e a se tornar uma melhor estrela, faria ela mais bonita. _Por que era tão errado o que estava fazendo?_

* * *

— _Lucy Caboosey! — gritou alguém no corredor para a garota gordinha que passava. — Como vai o John, Caboosey? Ouvi que ele te deixou sozinha no baile, não consigo nem imaginar por que..._

_A menina corou de vergonha e apressou o passo para a aula. Não... As lágrimas encharcavam seus olhos, ela não poderia demonstrar fraqueza perto daqueles valentões. Fariam dela um alvo maior. Seus pés sabiam exatamente aonde ir._

_Ela entrou no banheiro do andar que estava e se enfiou na primeira porta aberta que encontrou. Lá, chorou. Chorou por que não podia chorar em casa, por que não podia chorar na frente de ninguém. Uma parte dela tinha que ter orgulho do que era, uma garota rejeitada. Era a única coisa que lhe sobrara. Orgulho. Seu pai lhe ensinara que o orgulho Fabray jamais poderia ser abatido e ela tentava levar isso a sério._

_Encarou o espelho_

_após boas horas chorando. Seus olhos estavam vermelhos e inchados. A garota mordeu o lábio inferior, passando água no rosto e se olhando novamente. Não deixaria ninguém pisar nela mais. Não seria para sempre a garota gorda, não voltaria a ser Lucy Caboosey nunca mais._

_Naquele dia, mudaria. Mudaria para melhor. O orgulho Fabray a permitia fazer muitas coisas em casa, e agora ela estenderia seu reino àquela escola suja e idiota. Pela primeira vez desde que entrara no banheiro para chorar, saiu com um sorriso triunfante no rosto._

* * *

O celular tocou violentamente _Crimson And Clover_, de Joan Jett. Acordei espantada com o barulho. Mal havia chegado a minha casa e a dor de cabeça, agora grosseiramente freqüente, me atingiu e fui obrigada há descansar um pouco antes do jantar. Assustei ao pegar o celular no segundo toque e ver o nome de Rachel no visor, em parte por que eu não sabia que tinha o número dela e outra, me perguntando por que ela estaria me ligando.

De qualquer forma, sentindo uma pontada de dor na testa, atendi ao telefone e ouvi a voz da baixinha animada, como se nunca tivesse passado por aquela destruição de auto-estima que a obriguei a fazer.

— _Quinn! Eu preciso de você!_ — ela exclamou sem que eu dissesse algo. Soltei uma risada fraca. Rachel Berry estava até se tornando gostável.

— Para quê? — questionei, mexendo distraída numa mecha do meu cabelo.

— _Lembra quando você disse que tinha estava se sentindo bonita? E quando eu disse que tinha me sentido feia?_ — Dava para notar o entusiasmo em sua voz, ela deveria estar pulando em seu quarto de tanta excitação. — _Então! Feia e bonita!_

— Desculpe? — fiz educadamente. A idéia perfeita de Rachel não estava chegando ao meu cérebro.

— IFeel Pretty_, de West Side Story!_ — gritou Rachel animada. — _E _Unpretty_, das TLC! __Um _mash up_, Quinn, iria ficar perfeito para a tarefa do Glee!_

Um sorriso perpassou pelo meu rosto. É claro! Eu não conhecia a canção do musical que a judia era apaixonada, mas definitivamente combinava com o que eu tinha dito mais cedo. E as TLC... A parte de Berry! _I Feel Pretty/Unpretty_, não havia mais nenhuma canção como essas que combinassem com nós duas. Eram extremos. Hip-hop e Broadway. Coisas totalmente diferentes, mas que de alguma forma davam certo.

Assim como Rachel e eu.

— Berry, isso é brilhante! — exclamei animada. — Nós _precisamos_ apresentar, vai ficar ótimo!

Rachel ficou quieta um instante. Suponho que receber um elogio de uma garota que havia te jogado algumas verdades na cara duas semanas antes deveria ser uma surpresa e tanto. Por algum motivo surgido do nada, eu queria que Berry entendesse que eu estava apenas me importando com ela.

— _Eu..._ — Ela vacilou um pouco antes de continuar. — _É... Podemos organizar ensaios e ajeitar a música para que tudo fique perfeito. Daqui dois dias nos apresentamos para o Glee, tudo bem para você?_

Que estranho ouvir essa pergunta. Ninguém nunca perguntava se era bom para mim ou não. Transando com Puck? Ele me convenceu. Traindo Sam para ficar com Finn? Bom, posso estar usando o garoto agora para ganhar minha coroa, mas no início, ele me forçou. Ninguém nunca permitia que eu fizesse as escolhas, e Rachel estava fazendo isso para mim.

— C-claro — respondi, esperando que ela não notasse minha hesitação. — Amanhã antes da escola eu passo na sua casa para conversarmos sobre a canção.

Não sei por que, mas imaginei Rachel sorrindo para mim depois do que falei. Se estivesse sorrindo ou não, ela apenas disse:

— _Beleza. Vejo você amanhã, então._ — E desligou o telefone.

Corri para o computador para procurar sobre West Side Story.

* * *

— Mr. Berry, olá — cumprimentei acanhada quando a porta da casa de Rachel se abriu e um homem de cabelos loiros me atendeu com uma expressão descontente. — Sou Quinn Fabray, sua filha me convidou para...

— Eu sei o que ela fez, obrigado — ele interrompeu irritado.

Franzi a testa, me perguntando se alguma vez Rachel já tinha reclamado das minhas raspadinhas e insultos para eles. Pelo semblante do pai dela, tinha quase certeza que sim.

Por sorte, outro homem apareceu no portal com um sorriso caloroso e me empurrou para dentro, me saudando animado e gritando por Rachel no pé da escada.

— Deve ser a Quinn, Rachel fala muito de você — disse o Mr. Berry Dois. — Meu nome é Leroy Berry, e esse mal-humorado é meu marido, Hiram.

Acenei com a cabeça para Hiram, que virou as costas e entrou na cozinha para preparar o café da manhã. Seja lá o que fosse que ele estivesse fazendo, tinha um cheiro ótimo. Por sorte, antes que Leroy começasse a falar sobre as qualidades de Rachel, a judia desceu as escadas e sorriu para mim.

Senti meu rosto corar instantaneamente, e eu nem sabia por que. Rachel tinha apenas sorrido para mim, usando aquele sorriso e expressão que eu sabia que ela guardava apenas para casos especiais — ou quando estava com Finn.

— Oi, Quinn — disse ela, pegando na minha mão e me puxando para cima. — Pai, avise ao papai de que nós esperamos o café no meu quarto.

— Ele não vai gostar disso — gritou Leroy para nós, mas Rachel já subia as escadas rapidamente comigo em seu encalço.

A única vez que eu tinha estado na casa de Rachel fora na época das Regionais, exatamente para ajudá-la a escrever uma canção. Eu lembrava que havia dito para ela que não deveria fazer uma cirurgia no nariz por que ela era perfeita do jeito que era, mas aquilo não parecia tão importante agora, visto que eu estava ajudando a garota a arrumar seu nariz de judia.

Talvez tenha sido esse o problema de Hiram. Na última vez que eu tinha estado lá, Rachel estava feliz. Logo depois, no entanto, ela estava aos prantos provavelmente reclamando por eu ter jogado a verdade que ela precisava saber na cara dela. E então, menos de duas semanas após esse drama todo, eu estava de volta. Tentei ter um pouco de compaixão, afinal o pai estava apenas tentando defender a filha para não ter um coração quebrado novamente.

Eu, quebrando o coração daquela baixinha, quem diria.

— Tentei fazer alguma coisa com o mixer que tenho no computador, mas não saiu algo muito bom — desculpou-se Rachel ao entrar no quarto e correr logo para o notebook para me mostrar o que montara.

Sentei-me na cama dela, desconfortável. Os pôsteres de musicais da Broadway ainda estavam ali, tão perfeitamente como estava há duas semanas. Funny Girl, Annie, West Side Story... Esses nomes só não me eram estranhos por causa de Berry. Tinha pegado o nome dos mais interessantes para assistir de alguma forma mais tarde, o que me fez procurar por mais.

Um chiado começou a sair no computador de Rachel, e logo entendi que era _Unpretty_. A gravação que ela tinha arranjado era péssima. Então, a voz de Maria a substituiu e _I Feel Pretty_ invadiu meus ouvidos. A música continuou com as TLC, sendo apenas o refrão da música de West Side Story. Apesar da má qualidade, a idéia de Berry era até boa.

— Gostou? — ela me perguntou, se encolhendo na cadeira.

— Seu programa para mixagem é péssimo — respondi, rindo. Rachel não agüentou e riu também. — Vou ligar para o Mike e ele irá arrumar isso para você.

— V-você anda com o Mike?

— Óbvio, jogamos Pokémon quase todos os dias. — Dei de ombros. Era incrível a expressão das pessoas quando eu dizia que era obcecada por videogames. Parecia algo errado para alguém de tão boa aparência quanto eu. — Mas enfim... Acho que nas nossas vozes ficará muito melhor.

Rachel sorriu radiante à minha resposta. Mordi o lábio, mas antes que pudesse dizer alguma coisa, Leroy entrou no quarto com dois pratos, um com uma grande quantidade de bacon e ovos e outro com algumas coisas vegans que eu não tinha idéia do que era. Ele entregou o vegetariano para Rachel e me empurrou o outro prato.

— Eu sei que não é vegan, e eu respeito sua escolha, Quinn — disse ele. Meus olhos brilhavam mais para o bacon do que quando vi Finn Hudson pela primeira vez. — Só para você.

Ergui os olhos para Leroy.

— Comprou isso só para mim?

— Rachel não recebe muitos amigos em casa, especialmente antes da escola. — Ele lançou um olhar indignado à filha, não a culpando por isso, mas culpando todos na escola através dela por não observar a grandeza que ela possuía. — Nós temos que ganhar você, certo?

Soltei uma risada sem-graça. Leroy riu animadamente e saiu do quarto, avisando para que não nos atrasássemos para o colégio. Rachel comia seu café vegan sem se importar com minha expressão.

Ótimo, tudo que eu precisava era se sentir culpada naquele momento. O bacon não aparentava mais tão delicioso quando parecia há dois minutos. Eu havia causado aquilo, poxa. Eu tornara Rachel Berry uma estranha no McKinley High. Ela não tinha amigos antes do Glee por minha causa.

* * *

— _Ei Caboosey, cuidado! — exclamou um garoto antes de empurrá-la para o chão._

_Ela só sentiu os livros por baixo da barriga e o sangue na boca por tê-la batido no chão. Controlando para não chorar, tentou se levantar, porém suas mãos doíam por que havia as usado para se apoiar durante a queda._

— _Tudo bem?_

_Ela estreitou os olhos, desconfiada. Existia alguém naquele inferno que teria a ousadia de perguntar como estava? Levantou os olhos para o garoto. Ele não tinha um olhar maligno ou um sorriso irônico. Parecia amigável, até._

— _Lucy, não é? — ele perguntou._

— _S-sim — gaguejou a menina, aceitando a mão estendida dele e levantando. Espanou a sujeira de suas roupas e limpou o sangue coagulando no canto da boca. — O-obrigada._

_Observou o menino. O cabelo dele tinha cor de palha e era todo bagunçado. Seus olhos eram de um verde profundo que a cativou imediatamente. E o sorriso... Jamais tinha visto um sorriso tão bonito._

_Não estava acostumada a garotos bonitos lhe ajudando. Na verdade, era a primeira vez que alguém naquele colégio lhe dirigia a palavra sem ter um insulto na frase._

— _Meu nome é John — ele se apresentou, abrindo outro sorriso que fez o coração da menina derreter-se todo. — Qual é a sua próxima aula?_

— _M-matemática._

_Queria que não fosse tão tímida. Se fosse qualquer outra garota, já estava agarrada a ele, contando sobre esmaltes e outras bobagens. "Você é diferente", dizia sua mãe praticamente todos os dias. "Aquelas garotas jamais serão como você, são inferiores."_

_Aparentemente, apenas ela pensava dessa forma._

— _Ótimo! — exclamou John. — É a minha também. Vamos juntos?_

_Com aquele sorriso radiante, como poderia recusar?_

* * *

Consegui sentir o sangue que estava em minha boca naquele dia. Era horrível a sensação. Por que essas lembranças estavam voltando para mim? Por que toda vez que algum flash passava por minha cabeça eu estava perto ou falando sobre Rachel? Seria por que eu estava ajudando ela com a plástica em seu grande nariz judeu?

— Quinn? — ouvi a voz de Berry distante. Minha cabeça ainda girava com as lembranças. Sequer lembrava John e daquele dia, agora tudo vinha à flor da pele. — Tudo bem?

— Sim... — respondi fraca. — Está tudo ótimo.

Senti a mão dela na minha testa verificando minha temperatura. Abri os olhos e encontrei a cortina toda rosa da cama de Rachel em minha volta. Tentei me levantar, assustada, mas uma mão me parou. Quando eu me deitei de boa vontade na cama da judia? O que eu estava fazendo ali, parada?

— Você desmaiou — disse Rachel em resposta ao meu olhar inquiridor. — Sorte que não deixou cair o prato de bacon.

Ela sorriu, apontando para o meu café da manhã intacto em cima de sua cômoda. Engoli em seco, corando de vergonha. Que idiota minhas lembranças tinham sido de aparecer justo naquele momento, tão fortes. Tão perto de Rachel... Eu poderia ter assustado ela.

— Obrigada — murmurei quando ela ofereceu um copo de água para mim. Credo, Quinn Fabray, você só estava perto de uma garota, que mal tinha nisso? — Hm, eu acho melhor irmos para a escola.

Rachel negou veementemente.

— Você não vai agora pro colégio, acabou de desmaiar!

— Estou bem! — exclamei irritada, tirando a mão de Rachel do caminho e me levantando. — Não é nada.

Berry mordeu o lábio, claramente preocupada. Tentei ignorar a dor no olhar dela quando peguei minha bolsa e saí do quarto, querendo por tudo voltar, não só pelo prato de bacon intocado, e sim para me desculpar com a baixinha por ter sido tão idiota.


	2. Part II

Minha cabeça ainda doía quando cheguei ao colégio. Dirigir não tinha sido a parte mais difícil, mas sim os olhares curiosos dos alunos quando passei por eles. Lembrei-me que eu ainda continuava concorrendo à rainha do baile e que tinha que manter uma expressão vitoriosa e feliz. Um sorriso falso ganhou o meu rosto, mas sumiu rapidamente diante da pequena conversa que peguei de três garotas observando o quadro de recados.

— Ela ganhou meu voto — dizia uma. Imaginei que seria sobre mim e sorri. — Ela é uma inspiração e tanto.

— É bom ver alguém como eu no pôster para variar — concordou outra, e então me virei para entender do que elas estavam falando.

Lauren Zizes era a modelo do pôster que havia no quadro. Estava escrito "Zizes para Rainha do Baile" no cartaz. Respirei fundo para controlar a raiva. Já não bastava Santana querendo tirar _minha_ coroa, agora teria que concorrer com outra garota do Glee. Procurei com os olhos Zizes pelo corredor e acabei encontrando ela um pouco à frente, pendurando mais pôsteres da sua campanha.

— Que está fazendo? — perguntei avançando para ela furiosa.

Lauren apenas sorriu e disse:

— Oi, estou concorrendo para rainha do baile.

— É brincadeira, não é? — retruquei cruelmente. Zizes pareceu não se abalar.

— Pareço que estou brincando? — Zizes foi ainda mais fria, porém isso não me chocou. Aquela garota lutava com homens três vezes maiores que ela, eu deveria ser um alvo fácil.

— Ao perceberem seu nome lá, todos pensarão que é gozação, e você ganhará votos para vencer.

— Essa é a idéia. — Zizes franziu a testa, confusa.

— E enquanto todos riem e eles tentam espremer a tiara na sua cabeça, alguém vai derramar sangue de porco em você, e você ficará mais excluída do que já é.

Lauren me encarou como se eu tivesse sérios problemas mentais.

— Certo — ela disse. — Eu não sei exatamente qual é o seu problema, mas é melhor mandar ver, Fabray. Pois sou muito gostosa, sou real. E o pessoal dessa escola quer uma rainha como eles.

Contraí os lábios com raiva. Zizes não entendia, nunca seria competente em entender o que garotos como aqueles do McKinley High eram capazes de fazer.

— Não, eles querem uma rainha que gostariam de ser — retorqui irritada.

— Olha, nem todo mundo pode nascer bonito que nem você. Mas só para você saber, quem você é aí dentro e quem finge ser para o mundo... São duas pessoas diferentes.

— Você não sabe _nada_ sobre mim, Lauren — eu disse. Meus nervos já estavam à flor da pele, mais um pouco e eu poderia bater naquela garota. — Nada. Mas sabe o quê? Está prestes a saber. Por que acabou de ficar pessoal.

Vi Zizes dar um sorriso satisfeito antes de eu me mandar dali. Contudo, um corredor à frente, eu entrei no banheiro feminino olhei para meu reflexo no espelho. O cabelo, as roupas, tudo continuava perfeito como sempre em mim. Mas havia alguma coisa.

Meus olhos. Estavam, sei lá, cansados. Pensei que pudesse ser o fato de ter ficado até tarde pesquisando sobre West Side Story e ter acordado cedo para ir à casa de Berry, mas não havia olheiras. Franzi a testa. A Quinn do espelho fez o mesmo.

Zizes não entedia nada sobre rainhas mesmo, pensei irritada. Ela não sabia no que estava se metendo ao querer competir comigo. Eu, justo eu. A garota mais bonita do colégio, namorando o quarterback do time vencedor do campeonato. Eu, Quinn Fabray, que queria firmar minha grande volta ao topo da cadeia alimentar da McKinley High com aquela coroa.

Respirei fundo, pegando um pouco de água na torneira e passando pelo rosto, chateada. É claro que ninguém sabia sobre eu estar ajudando Rachel com sua transformação além do Glee, mas quando aquilo saísse, eu não sabia como os alunos iriam reagir. Eu poderia usá-la para meu favor, começando a cobrar pelas meninas que quisessem ter como modelo meu nariz ou algo do tipo. Qualquer coisa para que não me prejudicasse na campanha.

* * *

— _Então, quer ir ao baile comigo?_

_Sua boca abriu de espanto. Não era possível que John — _seu_ John, o garoto mais bonito do colégio, o único garoto que conversava com ela — estava lhe convidando para o baile. O jeito que ele perguntara, tão descontraído e relaxado, a fazia pensar que havia alguma coisa errada; John era sempre nervoso quando se tratava de eventos importantes, como a primeira vez em que ele fora em sua casa._

_Contudo, John era um menino lindo. Estava loucamente apaixonada por ele, e o conhecia há apenas dois meses. Sabia mais sobre ele do que sabia sobre sua mãe e seu pai. Ela não poderia dizer não, ninguém naquele colégio nunca a havia chamado para nada, o que a fazia perder todas as festas que sua turma fazia. Essa era a sua chance de fazer com que aqueles idiotas a engolissem, querendo ou não._

— _C-claro — murmurou. John abriu seu sorriso maravilhoso. — Eu vou com você._

_Sua família estava mais animada para o baile que ela própria. O pai queria levar John e ela para jantarem antes do baile, para saber de "suas intenções". A irmã disse para ela tomar cuidado, por mais que estivesse com o garoto, ainda haveria os outros alunos e que nada era perfeito. A mãe, por outro lado, comprou um dos vestidos mais caros que encontrara._

_A noite foi perfeita. John a viera buscar junto com sua mãe. O pai queria levá-lo para dentro, porém sua mãe o interrompeu dizendo que a "filhinha deles precisava ir", o que a fez corar de vergonha. Mas John pareceu não se importar. Estava simpático como sempre, no entanto, ela percebia. Aquele John ao seu lado não era o mesmo John que a encontrara no corredor há dois meses. Estava preocupado, também, olhando para os lados e se certificando sobre tudo._

_É claro que tinha que acontecer alguma coisa._

_Quando John desapareceu dizendo que iria ao banheiro, sentiu-se deslocada, como se fosse errado estar ali sem ele. O garoto a fazia sentir-se bem estando na escola, a única razão de continuar indo para lá. Nesse momento de fraqueza, os valentões voltaram. Fizeram a menina sofrer, jogando ponche e algumas gosmas que ela se recusava a perguntar o que era._

_Estava um lixo. O pior momento, entretanto, foi correr os olhos para a quadra do colégio e encontrar John parado perto do palco, pedindo perdão silenciosamente. Ele não se aproximou ou gritou para que os garotos parassem, apenas ficou lá, quieto, enquanto sua acompanhante era cercada e atacada._

_Fugiu. Correu para fora do colégio, ligou para a irmã e praticamente implorou para que ela fosse lhe buscar. Quando foi perguntada sobre John no carro, as lágrimas caíram copiosamente. Não conseguiu controlá-las e acabou a dormir chorando._

* * *

Abri os olhos, tentando me lembrar de onde estava. O banheiro girava aos meus olhos. O desespero tomou conta de mim. Mais uma vez _aquelas_ lembranças, _daquela_ época. Por que estavam voltando? Eu tinha passado tanto tempo cavando um buraco dentro de mim para escondê-las, agora elas pareciam ter achado uma pá pelo caminho e retornavam ao meu cérebro como tortura para algo que eu ainda tentava descobrir o que era.

Senti-me arrependida por cogitar a possibilidade de usar Rachel e seu problema nasal para minha campanha. Depois da lembrança, do olhar perdido de John e das risadas daqueles moleques invadindo meus sentidos, aquilo não parecia algo certo a se fazer.

E Zizes. Suspirei, revirando os olhos. Eu sabia muito bem o que poderia acontecer com ela. Além de ter sentido na pele, era das Cheerios e junto com Santana, nós éramos as mais malignas do grupo de Sue Sylvester. Garotos no Ensino Médio não tem perdão e não tem medo das conseqüências. Lauren poderia ser autoconfiante e ter Puck como um namorado vagabundo e durão, mas não seria o bastante para enfrentar a zona maldosa que tinha no McKinley High.

— O que eu faço? — perguntei à Quinn do espelho, perdida.

— Quinn?

Endireitei-me. Rachel abria a porta do banheiro acanhada, e mais uma vez quis que minha reputação de serial killer não existisse. Se ela soubesse que segundos antes eu tinha me preocupado com ela, nossa relação não seria tão tímida e superficial.

— Ah, oi, Rachel — cumprimentei, me virando para ela e sentando na bancada da pia, tentando fazer disso um movimento legal, o que era muito fácil vindo de mim.

— Está perdendo o primeiro tempo, sabia? — ela indagou, se aproximando de mim para usar a pia e lavar as mãos.

— Você também — observei.

— Estou me afastando do time de futebol, eles têm raspadinhas nas mãos.

Acenei que tinha entendido, observando ela mexer no curativo de seu nariz. Rachel fez uma careta ao tocar nele, porém logo se recuperou e virou-se para mim com um olhar determinado. Eu estava ferrada, pelo visto.

— Me desculpe por ter ido embora daquela forma — atropelei nas minhas palavras, corando fortemente. Minha vida seria muito mais fácil se eu não ficasse tão envergonhada diante de Rachel Berry. — Fui uma idiota, você não merecia aquele tratamento.

Rachel abaixou os olhos e deu um sorriso mínimo.

— Não era sobre isso que eu queria falar — disse ela. — Mas obrigada de qualquer forma. Geralmente as pessoas jogam coisas em mim, falam mal de mim, mas ninguém nunca se desculpa.

Demorou um tempo para eu perceber que ela estava falando de mim, mas principalmente, do garoto que eu namorava no momento, Finn Hudson. E levou mais tempo ainda para eu notar que estava começando a sentir pena de Rachel Berry.

— Vamos apresentar amanhã, fique aqui depois das aulas, vamos ensaiar no auditório — ela falou rapidamente naquele tom animado que costumava me irritar. — Entendeu?

— Sim, capitã Berry — bati continência para ela, rindo. Rachel corou.

Havia alguma coisa naqueles olhos castanhos que começavam a me conquistar.

* * *

— Vamos, Quinn! É "i feel pretty, and witty, and bright", com ênfase na primeira sílaba, é fácil.

Rachel era a garota mais chata do mundo, decidi naquele dia no auditório. Estávamos treinando não havia nem uma hora, e ela já tinha gritado comigo algumas milhares de vezes, reclamando do meu atraso de dez minutos, elogiando meus altos e criticando minha enorme força de vontade.

Cantei o refrão novamente, acompanhando Rachel no piano. Eu estava sentada em cima dele, balançando os pés distraidamente, até, claro, aquela judia chata dizer que eu poderia perder a concentração na música se ficasse muito tempo me mexendo.

— Então você quer que eu cante parada, é? — indaguei, me divertindo com a expressão indignada de Rachel.

— N-não Quinn, não é isso... Mas fique quieta, por favor.

Revirei os olhos, continuando a balançar os pés como se nada tivesse acontecido. Berry bufou irritada e me encarou, pedindo explicações silenciosas. Dei um sorriso maroto. Chatear Rachel Berry estava me animando mais que o normal.

— Vamos ensaiar, por favor.

Dei de ombros enquanto Rachel ligava o pequeno aparelho de som que tinha trazido para tocar _Unpretty_. Comecei a cantar, de repente ficando muito mais calma. E era isso que a música causava em mim, mais do que Finn ou dar cambalhotas no ar. A música me fazia perder em pensamentos sem exatamente estar pensando. Fazia-me sentir tudo se ao menos estar sentindo alguma coisa. Era o que eu mais amava em cantar, e aparentemente Rachel pensava o mesmo.

Continuamos cantando por pouco mais de dez minutos até Rachel me interromper (onde olhei para os lados, imaginando que um incêndio estava acontecendo) oferecendo alguns sanduíches. Novamente, fiquei enrubescida por notar os enormes pedaços de bacon que estavam no meu. Berry realmente percebia algumas coisas que as outras pessoas sequer se importavam em saber.

— Que delícia! — exclamei ao dar a primeira mordida, deixando vários pedaços de bacon cair no piano. Os olhos de Rachel foram dos pedaços a mim, sentida. — Depois eu pego, relaxe. Aproveite seu sanduíche vegan, _por favor_ — enfatizei a última palavra, numa tentativa falha de imitar a Berry.

— Você é péssima me imitando, Fabray — disse Rachel, rindo. — Nunca vire comediante, eu agradeceria.

— Eu teria de ir à Nova York para isso, e não acho que irei conseguir sair daqui tão cedo — murmurei sem pensar.

Tinha sido um erro, eu sei. Eu havia tocado no ponto fraco de Rachel novamente, mas dessa vez fora totalmente sem querer. Era para ter sido uma piada, porém a judia ficou quieta até terminar seu sanduíche. Mordi o lábio, e mais uma vez o bacon estava perdendo o gosto. Rachel Berry era realmente muito irritante, conseguia me fazer não sentir mais desejo por um pedaço de carne frita.

— Vamos voltar a ensaiar — ela disse friamente, passando as mãos no piano e voltando a cantar, dessa vez, baixinho.

Concordei com a cabeça, sem dizer nada. Praticamos por mais uma hora em total silêncio, ou seja, não conversávamos, apenas estávamos cantando. Algumas lágrimas caíram dos olhos de Rachel, que eu tentei ignorar. Eu estava entrando num espaço particular, único dela, era o que parecia. Estar lá naquele auditório ao lado de Berry num momento daqueles, era meio estranho.

Assim que se deu por terminado o ensaio, Rachel saiu pelas coxias sem se despedir. Fiquei em cima do piano por um tempo indeterminado, esperando inconscientemente que a baixinha voltasse. Quando a ficha caiu, reuni minhas coisas e saí do auditório.

* * *

Acordei no dia da apresentação animada. Rachel me ligara à noite para se desculpar pelo seu tratamento no dia anterior e insistira para que eu fosse como se estivesse indo para um dia normal e tedioso no colégio, mas não me contive e usei a melhor roupa que consegui encontrar em meu armário. Até Finn, que veio me buscar para firmar o fato que de que ainda éramos namorados, me elogiou.

— Soube que vai cantar com a Rachel hoje — ele disse no carro a caminho do colégio.

Suspirei. Sutil como sempre.

— Vou. Algum problema? — acrescentei arqueando a sobrancelha.

— Já não basta ajudá-la com aquela estupidez, tem que fazê-la de idiota também?

A sorte de Finn foi que havíamos chegado ao estacionamento e o lixo que ele insistia em chamar de camionete parou, por que senão eu o faria bater o carro de raiva. Quem diabos ele era para ficar jogando aquele tipo de coisa na minha cara? Rachel estava por um fio com sua auto-estima por causa daquele idiota, e ele ali do meu lado, dizendo que eu que tinha causado o furacão que Rachel estava passando.

Minha vontade era de terminar com ele naquela sucata, porém me contive. Não seria de nenhum proveito defender Rachel para depois sofrer por ser a única candidata a rainha sem um rei. Eu precisava de Finn, até pelo menos daqui duas semanas, minha reputação dependia dele.

— Eu não vou fazer Rachel de idiota, nós vamos apenas cantar sobre o que Mr. Schue pediu — falei, ainda borbulhando de raiva internamente. Do lado de fora, no entanto, minha voz estava perigosamente controlada. Se Finn me conhecesse o bastante, daria por ali aquela discussão encerrada.

— Tudo bem — bufou ele, abrindo a porta de sua sucata com motor. — Te vejo no Glee, então.

Ele se inclinou para me dar um selinho, porém eu já pulava para fora do carro.

_Nervosa?_

Franzi a testa para o bilhete na minha mesa, tentando decifrar de quem pertencia àquela letra. Ergui os olhos a fim de procurar seu dono e acabei encontrando uma Rachel animada com um sorriso capaz de iluminar toda a cidade de Lima me encarando. Rolei os olhos, sorrindo. Rachel era péssima em fazer algo na aula que não fosse puxar o saco do professor ou estudar.

_Um pouco. Faz tempo que não canto para _aquela _platéia._

Passei o bilhete de volta a ela discretamente. A judia pegou-o entusiasmada e leu. Observar as expressões da baixinha era muito mais interessante que saber sobre Física. A resposta do meu recado não veio, contudo. Rachel virou-se para mim e mandou um sinal positivo junto com um sorriso enorme. Não me contive e sorri também.

O sinal anunciando o horário para o Glee tocou. Rachel se levantou acalorada, mas eu continuei quieta, sentada em transe. Eu não sabia que se podia entrar em pânico por uma coisa boba daquelas, mas pelo jeito podia, sim.

Ao ver que eu não me movera um músculo, Berry voltou para dentro da sala e enfiou seu rosto no meu campo de visão, me assustando.

— Tudo bem, Quinn? — ela perguntou, preocupada. — Você tá pálida...

— É nervosismo, só isso — respondi passando a mão pelos cabelos. — Nada demais.

— Se acalme, é só uma canção — Rachel disse, abanando a mão num claro sinal para que eu me despreocupasse. — Nosso _mash up_ ficou ótimo.

Rachel conseguiu tirar de mim um sorriso mínimo. Ela pegou minha mão num gesto amigável e me fez levantar, seguindo-a pelos corredores vazios até a sala do coral, onde nos esperavam. Ao notar os olhares de todos em nossas mãos apertadas uma contra a outra, rapidamente soltei-me de Berry, corando.

— Ok, hoje nós teremos Rachel Berry e Quinn Fabray no primeiro dueto delas para o Glee! — exclamou Mr. Schue animado para os garotos do Glee, indo sentar junto deles.

Dois banquinhos foram postos para nós duas no meio da sala. Uma parte do quarteto de cordas que pedimos para a banda também estava posicionada. Rachel sentou à minha esquerda, olhei para ela e a judia baixinha sorriu para mim, me encorajando.

— Nossa canção para a tarefa dessa semana é um _mash up_ de _Unpretty_ das TLC e _I Feel Pretty_ do musical West Side Story — Rachel falou rapidamente, já dando sinal para que a banda começasse a canção.

* * *

— _Lucy, volte aqui!_

_Ela escutava a voz de John a perseguindo pelos corredores do colégio. Tentava não dar atenção, mas seu coração dizia que deveria parar para escutá-lo. Não deu ouvido e continuou correndo até parar na entrada da escola, sem saber o que fazer._

— _Lucy, me escuta, por favor. — Mãos firmes agarraram seu braço e ela não teve alternativa senão virar-se friamente para o garoto._

— _O que foi?_

_Odiava ter que tratar John daquela maneira, porém as memórias do baile ainda estavam frescas em sua cabeça. Ele mordeu os lábios e continuou a fitá-la com um arrependimento doentio no rosto._

— _Me desculpe — pediu involuntariamente, suas mãos se afrouxando do aperto._

— _Não._

— _Mas..._

— _Não, John! — exclamou mais firme. — Estou acostumada com os garotos do colégio zombando de mim por que eles jamais entraram na minha vida. Agora você... — ela respirou fundo para controlar as lágrimas — Você foi o pior. Conheceu meus pais, fez minha irmã de idiota comigo, eu deixei você entrar no meu quarto! Você foi o pior, John, por que você soube o que eu passava e mesmo assim continuou! Aquilo no baile foi imperdoável._

_Ele abriu a boca para responder, mas a menina já saía dali com determinação, as lágrimas agora caindo copiosamente. Ignorou o grito de sinto muito de John. Sua decisão já estava tomada. John não importava muita coisa agora. A partir daquele dia, se tornaria outra pessoa, melhor do que qualquer outra que já havia pisado nela._

* * *

Por que essa memória estava me voltando justo agora? Não era o melhor momento lembrar-me da minha decisão final enquanto cantava com Berry uma canção sobre ser feia. Aquela foi a primeira vez em que senti o ar de liderança que veio cair como luva quando entrei para as Cheerios. Aquele foi o primeiro momento em que senti o orgulho Fabray pulsar em minhas veias.

Olhei para Rachel, mas parecia que ela não se lembrava de seus momentos como uma garota bonita. Cantando, finalmente percebi que a baixinha não tinha momentos bonitos, ela tinha passado a vida inteira sentindo-se feia.

Meu rosto murchou. Éramos mesmo extremos. E a maior parte da vida dela, eu que havia feito sentir-se péssima consigo mesma. Os apelidos, as raspadinhas... Tudo era uma forma de descontar minha raiva de havia dentro de mim contra todos na minha infância. E o meu alvo era Rachel Berry, a baixinha judia irritante metida à estrela Rachel Berry.

* * *

— _Alguém mais notou? Caboosey está emagrecendo! Deve ter sido o chute que John deu nela!_

_Incrível. Poderia ter passado dois meses do baile e os valentões ainda arranjavam algum comentário maldoso para jogar nela. Passou com ar superior pelos jogadores de futebol, notando John entre eles. Não se falavam desde o incidente na escada depois do baile, o que jamais a impediu de não se lamentar._

_Ainda fazia aulas com ele e não resistia ao seu sorriso encantador, mas aquele garoto era passado. Entrara para a equipe de natação por insistência dos pais (a irmã havia entrado no mesmo ano que ela) e se descobriu atlética. Treinava mais do que as outras garotas, ganhara já algumas medalhas e o melhor: estava emagrecendo. No começo não notou a diferença, mas naquele mês suas roupas estavam mais folgadas. Sentia-se mais confiante e segura que nunca._

_É claro que não duraria muito._

_Em seu colégio, tinha a semana dos melhores. Todo dia durante essa semana era eleito quem fosse mais bem vestido, quem tinha o melhor sorriso, o melhor cabelo e etc. Não sendo um acaso, o dia de hoje era sobre quem era o mais bonito das turmas. E no quadro de avisos quando virou no corredor para se afastar dos valentões, estava lá seu nome, ou melhor, seu apelido._

"_Lucy Caboosey... Por que as pessoas mudam", esse era seu slogan __— e nenhuma das outras concorrentes tinha um. Quando se virou para fugir dali, o desespero e a humilhação tomando conta mais uma vez, encontrou os mesmo jogadores de futebol que haviam lhe xingado antes, rindo e apontando para ela como se fosse um animal de circo exposto._

_Correu para o banheiro novamente. Trancou-se ali até o horário da saída. Não acreditava em sua burrice de tentar sentir-se bem, de tentar levantar sua auto-estima, estando naquele colégio. Ninguém a deixaria, ninguém queria que ela fizesse isso._

_Nunca tinha se sentido tão humilhada em sua vida._

* * *

Eu não sabia que aquela música causaria tanto impacto em mim. Durante os ensaios, não era nada além de um mash up que faria com Berry. Agora... Estar na frente do Glee Club inteiro expondo minha maior fraqueza a eles era algo realmente doloroso. Quinn Fabray, a garota perfeita, tinha reais sentimentos, isso era algo que eu não poderia aceitar que eles soubessem de mim.

Quando os últimos acordes da canção terminaram, me virei automaticamente para Rachel. Para variar, seus olhos estavam marejados de lágrimas, mas eu sabia que ela não estava com pena de si, por que Rachel Berry não fazia esse tipo. A dor que seus olhos passavam ao me encarar era minha. Após três anos estudando juntas, finalmente conseguimos compartilhar algo: o sofrimento de tentar se encaixar num lugar onde todos te odeiam.

Então, de repente, cabelos negros tamparam minha visão. Senti mãos afagarem minhas costas, apertando meu corpo contra o dela gentilmente. Fui perceber com um segundo de atraso que aquela baixinha judia que eu costumava torturar para me sentir bem comigo me abraçava como se fôssemos amigas de longa data. Apesar do choque inicial, englobei Rachel nos meus braços, sentindo agora a respiração dela no meu ombro, ofegante.

— Se alguém — ela começou a dizer no meu ouvido com a voz embargada —, um dia, lhe tratar mal, me chame. Se um dia sentir-se péssima consigo mesma, me ligue. Quinn, não se sinta sozinha sabendo que existe uma amiga do seu lado, ok?

A surpresa do apoio foi tão grande que não fiz nada além de concordar com a cabeça.


	3. Part III

— Rachel foi muito legal com você hoje — murmurou Finn quando voltávamos da escola no fim do dia em sua camionete velha.

Concordei com a cabeça, sequer ouvindo o que o garoto falou depois. Eu ainda conseguia sentir o cheiro do cabelo de Rachel nas minhas roupas. As minhas mãos queriam voltar a acariciar as costas daquela baixinha, apertá-las nos meus braços novamente. E a única coisa que eu queria saber era por que. Por que diabo Rachel Berry tinha tanto efeito sobre mim, por que ela era a única que conseguia quebrar a barreira que havia no meu coração, como ela me deixava tão frágil em questão de segundos.

Finn parou na frente da minha casa, se despedindo apenas me dando um beijo na testa. Presumi que ele ainda estivesse com raiva por eu estar ajudando Rachel e seu nariz quebrado, mas não me importei. Acenei para ele quando a camionete arrancou, correndo logo para dentro de casa.

Gritei para minha mãe que já tinha chegado, sem saber se ela estava ou não. A pior coisa de ter uma mãe divorciada e empregada é ficar sozinha por um tempo indeterminado dentro de casa, e estar só dentro da mansão Fabray era particularmente assustador.

Hoje, no entanto, isso me afetou mais que o normal. Subir as escadas para ir ao meu quarto nunca tinha sido um ritual demorado até minha mente começar a pregar peças em mim e eu ver sombras por qualquer lugar que passasse.

Engoli em seco e fechei a porta do quarto audivelmente, afastando uma possível assombração. Liguei meu aparelho de som numa rádio qualquer e caí na cama, pensando.

Rachel Berry tinha me abraçado. Essa informação continuava a martelar minha cabeça, por que nunca, nem nos meus pesadelos mais macabros, eu abraçaria Rachel Berry. Parecia irreal. Algo que jamais poderia acontecer. Éramos extremos, a garota drama e a que não tinha sentimentos.

Contudo, foi esse mesmo extremo que nos uniu na apresentação, durante os ensaios e antes, quando eu estava ajudando ela com a plástica. No fim, Rachel tinha um lado meu, um lado que eu tentara esquecer assim que coloquei os pés nessa cidade maldita, que tinha voltado quando engravidei, mas que eu aprendera a colocar no lugar mais escuro do meu coração durante o verão passado e no começo do ano.

E Rachel trazia essas lembranças de volta. Eu não sabia como ou por que, ela simplesmente tinha a chave dos meus sentimentos e me fazia senti-los à flor da pele, especialmente quando estava perto dela. Rachel Berry era uma peça complicada do quebra-cabeça que era minha vida. A _única_ peça complicada, para falar a verdade.

Um barulho vindo do andar de baixo atrapalhou meu devaneio sobre Rachel. Sentei-me, assustada. O aparelho de som tocava o sucesso novo de Lady Gaga que íamos apresentar no final da semana. Engoli em seco, querendo chamar por minha mãe, imaginando que seria ela que havia finalmente chegado. No entanto, permaneci quieta.

Não se ouviu mais nada por longos minutos, apenas _Born This Way_ na rádio. Suspirei aliviada, voltando a deitar na cama. E então, uma voz se sobrepôs à de Gaga, uma cantora, Joan Jett. Demorou algum tempo para eu notar que na verdade era meu celular e não um ladrão com um ótimo gosto musical no meu quarto. Ainda em choque, peguei o telefone e vi o número de Rachel no visor. Dei um meio sorriso antes de atender.

— Oi, Rachel — cumprimentei sorrindo, mesmo sabendo que ela não veria.

— _O doutor acabou de me mandar cópias da foto de como ficarei com seu nariz!_ — exclamou ela rapidamente, com a mesma animação do dia em que me informara nosso _mash up_.

— Que ótimo! — respondi, tentando manter o mesmo nível de excitação que ela.

Então era real. Rachel Berry iria fazer uma plástica no nariz, estava pronta para isso, mais pronta ainda com o projeto de como ficaria. Eu deveria estar feliz por ela, certo? Certo? Não fora eu que sugerira que ela usasse meu nariz como molde? Não fora eu que a levara ao cirurgião para que tudo ficasse nos conformes?

Então por que eu não conseguia ficar animada com aquela idéia? Por que ter uma Rachel Berry preservada com aquele nariz enorme e judio parecia ser tão mais importante? O que estava acontecendo comigo por causa daquela garota?

— _Hm, será que eu posso ir à sua casa?_ — indagou Rachel tímida. — _Realmente queria que você fosse a primeira a ver como irá ficar._

Ah, Rachel Berry e sua capacidade de me deixar sem palavras, pensei aborrecida. Por outro lado, tê-la em casa naquele momento era o que eu realmente precisava para, ahm, esquecê-la, eu acho — ou esquecer os possíveis ladrões e assombrações que rondavam a mansão Fabray.

— É... Claro — falei. — À vontade, Rachel.

* * *

Ter Rachel pela primeira vez na minha casa foi estranho. Minha mãe não se importou muito com nossa conversa ou com a judia que tinha dois pais, só ofereceu que ela jantasse conosco. Fiquei surpresa, pois Judy Fabray não seria tão receptiva se o projeto que eu tinha de pai estivesse ali. Mais uma vez, notei que ela era apenas uma projeção do que Russel era.

As fotos de Rachel com meu nariz ficaram... Ela definitivamente tinha ficado bonita, mas pensar que eu jamais veria uma Rachel com um nariz enorme e sonhos para a Broadway outra vez me deixou particularmente triste. Sentimentos confusos faziam minha cabeça de novo por que eu estava numa situação paradoxal. Estava ajudando Rachel a se tornar algo que eu não queria que ela se tornasse, era somente uma coisa a mais com que eu tinha que me preocupar.

— O que está fazendo é terrível — disse Finn antes da reunião do Glee no dia seguinte.

Enfiei os livros de História Americana na prateleira de cima, controlando minha raiva. Finn era _mesmo_ um idiota contraditório. Ele elogiara Rachel dizendo que estava sendo legal comigo e agora me dizia que o que eu estava fazendo com a baixinha judia era horrível. Se eu não precisasse _tanto_ dele para ganhar minha coroa...

— Tenho um nariz bonito. Rachel pediu ajuda e estou ajudando — respondi num suspiro exausto. — E mais uma vez estamos discutindo por causa dela. _Eu_ que sou sua namorada.

Peguei meu livro de Física Avançada com excessiva brutalidade. Não que eu pudesse tirar alguma vantagem de ser namorada dele (além da minha futura coroa de rainha do baile), mas a questão era que ele estava se importando com Rachel mais do que eu — e que ironicamente estava acontecendo comigo a mesma coisa.

Mas Finn era um idiota. Rachel era demais para ele, disso eu tenho certeza, desde o dia em que ela pôs os olhos nele. Eu estava ajudando ela a reparar nisso na semana das Regionais, e agora o problema era o próprio Finn Hudson, que não agüentava ver que Rachel estava feliz sem ele, mesmo tendo uma namorada e uma campanha arrasadora para rei do baile.

— Não tem nada a ver com isso — ele retrucou estupidamente. — Mr. Schue está nos ajudando a nos aceitarmos — revirei os olhos; aquela história de aceitação estava começando a me irritar —, e você está ajudando ela a fazer o exato oposto. Não é legal.

Claro, Finn Hudson tinha que terminar um argumento muito bem montado com um "não é legal", senão ele não seria Finn Hudson. Aquele garoto começava a me dar nos nervos.

* * *

_Sorriu diante do espelho. A mãe observava orgulhosa atrás dela, segurando um paninho para deter as lágrimas. Revirou os olhos ao ver a reação da mulher._

— _Mãe, por favor — pediu manhosa._

— _Você está linda, Lucy, linda — respondeu a mulher, limpando os olhos com o pano. — Seu pai está orgulhoso de você._

_E ela também estava orgulhosa de si. Roupas compradas cinco meses antes folgavam nela espetacularmente. Ela emagrecera bastante, seus prêmios na equipe de natação lotaram uma prateleira em seu quarto, estava mais feliz que nunca. Também estava no balé, mais por obrigação para com sua mãe do que por vontade própria._

_Mas não importava, por que ninguém na escola a incomodava mais. Tornara-se uma heroína dentre o time de natação e agora tinha amigos. _Amigos._ Que ligavam para ela quando não tinham companhia para ir ao cinema, que iam à sua casa para jogar videogame, que tiravam sarro dos namorados de sua irmã com ela. Tinha_ amigos.

— _Estou aqui, querida! — o pai apareceu no quarto. Estava animado e carregava uma garrafa de champanhe. Mãe e filha o encaravam, esperando uma explicação para tudo aquilo. — Fui promovido! Ganhei um aumento bem gorducho!_

_Seu queixo caiu. A vida que tinha era ótima, nunca lhe faltava o que pedia, não podia reclamar de nada. E agora com um aumento... Poderia pedir ao pai a única coisa que ainda lhe incomodava em seu rosto, a única coisa que ainda lhe fazia acordar à noite com garotos lhe zoando por isso._

* * *

— É, talvez eu não goste da lição dessa semana — retorqui inquieta, batendo a porta do meu armário, sem esperar por Finn e indo logo para a sala do coral.

— Eu adoro essa lição — ouvi Finn dizer ao correr atrás de mim, tentando me acompanhar para sua apresentação no Glee.

Quando cheguei, Rachel estava sentada na primeira fileira. Ela sorriu para mim e eu retribuí, percebendo que meu sorriso para a garota era mais sincero do que qualquer um que eu já tinha dado com Finn. No entanto, tive que sentar ao lado do garoto até que Mr. Schue dissesse que ele poderia apresentar junto com Mike.

Acenei positivamente para Mike antes de ele começar a dançar. Santana me lançou um olhar do tipo, "não acredito que você ainda joga Pokémon". Quase fiz um gesto obsceno a ela se Mr. Schuester não estivesse olhando em minha direção.

De qualquer maneira, a apresentação de Finn e Mike tinha sido interessante. Mike não tentou cantar nenhuma fez, mas Finn dançou (ou tentou, melhor dizendo) muito. Ele estava me divertindo muito com seus movimentos bizarros na fraca tentativa de imitar Mike. Ao término, Mr. Schue elogiou os dois e o garoto perguntou se sua dança havia melhorado, o que estragou o bom clima da sala.

— Mr. Schuester? — chamou Rachel quebrando o silêncio constrangedor. — Posso ter sua atenção, por favor?

— Toda sua — respondeu o professor enquanto Finn sentava ao meu lado e eu tive que fazer a namorada apoiadora e beijá-lo.

Rachel se postou a frente da turma e logo afastei Finn de mim. Escutá-la era o melhor a se fazer.

— Assim, como vocês sabem, eu tive algumas consultas em um médico especializado em rinoplastia — informou ela rapidamente, segurando as fotos de sua experiência nos braços como se fosse ouro.

— Sim, sabemos — interrompeu Tina. — É só sobre isso que temos falado. E achamos que é uma péssima idéia.

— Olha só quem fala, olhos azuis — murmurou Rachel, revirando os olhos.

— Admito, sim. Não gosto dos meus olhos às vezes. O formato, a cor. Mas seu ódio interno, Rachel, me ajudou a ver a luz.

— Eu me amo — disse a outra, indignada.

— Pelo jeito não o bastante.

Minha cabeça ardeu instantaneamente. Não veio nenhuma lembrança à minha mente, contudo, além de não consegui ouvir mais Tina e sua preleção sobre gostar de si mesma.

O paradoxo dentro de mim crescia e crescia. Aquela semana inteira falando sobre aceitação e eu ali, uma criança que não tinha se aceitado e que agora dizia o mesmo à outra garota. Vi-me perdida naquele mar. Rachel era linda daquela maneira, por que eu fora ajudá-la com aquela maldita consulta? A oportunidade perfeita para ser contra àquilo tudo estava bem na minha frente, mas por que eu não conseguia dizer o quanto ela era linda?

Ela distribuiu as fotos que havia levado para mim na noite anterior. A expressão de horror dos garotos foi geral. Puck comentou algo sobre meninas que não são mais gostosas depois de plásticas no nariz e meu namorado que super apóia a mim quando preciso ficou extremamente desgostoso ao ver sua cópia da foto. O resto dos outros não falava nada, estavam contrariados demais para expressar seus sentimentos.

Parecia que eu queria vomitar. Meu semblante deveria estar péssimo, pois por dentro estava enojada. Rachel ia mesmo fazer aquilo, ninguém conseguiria mudar aquela cabeça dura. A culpa era minha. Nunca pensei que doeria tanto ter que concordar com Finn.

— Rachel, não faça isso — Finn disse quando todos se calaram ao notar que a decisão de Rachel estava tomada. — Você é linda.

Ironicamente, os olhos castanhos da judia não procuraram Finn. Eles vieram em minha direção. Desviei o olhar, querendo socar meu namorado. _Eu_ deveria ter dito. Ele não sabia nada sobre querer ser bonita ou aceita, nenhuma daquelas pessoas sabiam. Era minha única conexão com Rachel, e agora Finn Hudson estragara.

* * *

— Ei — ouvi a voz de Rachel tímida atrás da porta aberta do meu armário. — Beleza, Quinn?

Terminei de colocar meus livros didáticos na prateleira, puxando um livro sobre zumbis que eu planejava terminar em casa à noite. Fechei a porta do armário e me dei de cara com Rachel, sorrindo prestativa e encarando o chão vivamente.

— Tudo ótimo. E você?

Nós não havíamos nos falado desde o Glee. O dia transcorrera normalmente, Finn me acompanhara para todos os lugares enquanto distribuíamos panfletos para nossa campanha a reis do baile. Tive um desentendimento com Zizes ao toparmos no corredor central que só foi evitado por que Puck e Finn estavam atentos e nos separaram.

— Não muito. — Ela me puxou para o corredor e fomos em direção contrária dos alunos que iam embora. Franzi a testa, me perguntando onde ela estava me levando. — Eu disse para você que poderia me chamar quando quisesse.

Parei na frente de Rachel, agora totalmente confusa. Pelo que eu sabia, não teria uma festa na minha casa.

— Eu vi como você estava durante o Glee, Quinn, não adianta mentir, estava péssima.

Desviei os olhos, concordando com a cabeça. Era horrível admitir o que estava sentindo por que geralmente eu nunca fazia isso. A minha reputação e dureza de antiga Cheerio estava em jogo.

Entretanto, sempre quando estava perto de Rachel, alguma coisa nela me fazia expirar todo o ar dos meus pulmões e simplesmente deixar as emoções tomarem conta. Eu era frágil perto dela, tinha que admitir, mesmo sem tem idéia do por que disso.

— Você fica estranha quando falamos sobre aceitação — comentou Rachel num murmúrio, voltando a me guiar pelos corredores do colégio. — O que é com você e tudo o que está acontecendo?

Sorri de lado quando paramos ironicamente no auditório. Eu já deveria imaginar, Rachel ia sempre para lá quando queria se acalmar. Não era meu lugar favorito, embora a música sempre tivesse o mesmo efeito que tinha nela, mas estar no auditório e pensar que um dia eu poderia me apresentar em palcos bem maiores, era maravilhoso.

— Não sei — respondi sincera. — Lauren está contra mim para ganhar a coroa do baile, estive ajudando você e seu nariz quebrado, e Finn não para de reclamar sobre os dois. Além do mais...

Rachel fez uma expressão de curiosidade enquanto sentava numa das poltronas da última fileira e eu ficava ao lado dela. Ela me encarou profusamente, atrás de respostas. Fiquei em silêncio, considerando um pensamento que estava habitando minha cabeça cada vez mais depois que eu e Rachel havíamos cantado aquele dueto.

Ela deveria saber sobre meu passado? Nunca tinha contado a ninguém do McKinley High a respeito do que eu já sofri na outra escola em que estudava até a nona série. Rachel era confiável, todos sabiam disso, e eu, após toda a percepção que tinha uma conexão com ela por causa de nossas inseguranças, passava a querer mais e mais a presença dela perto de mim. Era algo que eu deveria fazer, certo? Não era como ajudá-la com a cirurgia, era algo que Rachel _precisava_ saber, pelo menos eu acho.

— Rachel — chamei, pois a garota parecia muito distraída olhando para o palco. — E-eu preciso te contar algo.

Ela acenou positivamente com a cabeça. Suspirei. A primeira parte estava feita, agora era só falar. Uma palavra e tudo começaria a sair do meu coração, um peso unicamente meu que carregava há tempos. Era hora de deixar outra pessoa guardá-lo.

— Quando eu era criança... — comecei. Rachel ouvia atentamente. — Eu não era magra, ou tinha um cabelo bonito... Ou um nariz perfeito.

Ela continuava a me encarar com aqueles olhos castanhos horrivelmente acolhedores, e eu não sabia realmente de quem sentir pena: de mim ou dela.

— Na verdade, eu era excluída. As pessoas tiravam sarro de mim por que eu era gordinha, usava óculos e aparelho. Todo o meu fundamental foi baseado em gozações. Todos me odiavam e eu nem sabia por que.

* * *

— _E ali fica a cafeteria — completava Santana Lopez._

_Não poderia reclamar da McKinley High. Era grande, um tanto acolhedora — principalmente agora que sua gordura estava controlada e os resultados da plástica no nariz estavam perfeitos. Ela se amava plenamente. Era outra pessoa hoje._

— _Seu porte é interessante — disse a garota de cabelos negros e pele chocolate, andando em volta dela para observá-la. — Os testes para as Cheerios abrem na sexta às duas. Não se atrase._

_A menina loira ao lado de Santana sorriu, acenando enquanto as duas saíam. Um sorriso enorme tomou sua face. Ela faria testes para as Cheerios! Apenas as melhores, de acordo com Santana, entravam, e podia ter certeza de que conseguiria. A ginástica e a natação herdadas da outra escola havia lhe dado um belo porte atlético._

_Virou-se para entrar na lanchonete e acabou por trombar com outra morena, relativamente mais baixa que ela. A garota começou a pedir desculpas, olhando para baixo. Seu sorriso aumentou, se transformando num cruel. Era a oportunidade perfeita para testar os insultos que havia treinado em casa._

— _Ei, Man Hands — falou maldosamente, notando que as mãos da garota eram enormes. — Cuidado por onde passa._

_A menina levantou os olhos lentamente. Encararam-se por longos minutos. Percebeu que aquela ali seria dura na queda, não desistiria tão fácil quando fosse insultada. Conhecia esse tipo: era uma delas no final do ano anterior na outra escola, quando finalmente criou coragem para bater de frente com os valentões._

— _Você é garota nova — ela notou, falando finalmente. _Que voz irritante_, pensou. — Sorte a sua, ser tão bonita._

_Ficou sem palavras. A garota corou e se afastou dali, levando milhões de perguntas que ficaram no ar. Fora a primeira vez que recebera um elogio que não fosse de sua família, e justo da primeira garota que tentara insultar._

_Seja lá quem fosse aquela garota, merecia seu respeito._

* * *

— Sei como é a sensação — murmurou Rachel.

Arregalei os olhos para ela, que retribuiu o olhar assustada. Aquela lembrança... Fora a primeira vez que eu tinha visto Rachel Berry. Onde minha raiva por ela começou. Por ela ser igual a mim. Uma perdedora. E agora eu estava ali, conversando com ela exatamente sobre nossos paralelos.

— Eu queria que você se sentisse bem consigo — falei num murmúrio, voltando à realidade. Rachel simplesmente ignorou a minha mudança rápida de humor. — Achei que ajudar você com esse projeto louco seu de mudar sua identidade lhe faria bem.

— Por que aconteceu o mesmo com você — ela me interrompeu.

— Foi.

— Mas eu não me sinto bem com esse nariz. Vou fazer o que é certo, e vai melhorar minha voz. Todos ganham.

— Todos quem? — perguntei com sinceridade.

Rachel não respondeu. Voltou a olhar para o palco do auditório. Mordi o lábio inferior, querendo que não tivesse dito nada. Antes, Rachel me admirava. Agora, parecia que ela estava chateada por eu não ser o modelo que ela sempre quis.

E então, ela fez algo que eu jamais imaginaria que ela faria. Rachel Berry pegou minha mão e pôs no colo dela, apertando-a delicadamente. O gesto foi tão natural que sequer reclamei. A mesma sensação de quando ela me abraçara passou pelo meu corpo. A tensão de segundos atrás pareceu sumir novamente.

— Obrigada por me contar — ela disse, olhando para mim e dando um sorriso torto. — É importante.

— Por quê?

— Faz você humana. No fundo, Quinn, nós somos parecidas.

Aquilo, vindo da futura estrela da Broadway Rachel Berry, me parecia um elogio e tanto.


	4. Part IV

A reunião matinal do Glee Club foi agitada. Quando eu e Finn entramos na sala do coral, encontramos Karofsky sentado desconfortavelmente numa cadeira ao lado do piano e do diretor Figgins. Finn inflou de raiva ao vê-lo e foi na direção dele, só não batendo no garoto, pois Mr. Schue e o diretor se colocaram entre os dois.

— O que _ele_ está fazendo aqui? — exclamou ele, colérico. — Mr. Schue tire Karofsky daqui, agora!

Toquei no braço de Finn na tentativa de acalmá-lo, mas não funcionou. Enquanto meu namorado parecia querer soltar fogo pelas ventas, Dave não demonstrava emoção nenhuma. Havia recuado alguns passos com Figgins ao seu lado, lançando um olhar calmo aos outros garotos do Glee que entravam.

Depois que todos os alunos estavam na sala, irados pela presença de Karofsky ali, e eu ter jogado Finn numa cadeira para que ele ficasse calmo, Dave desatou a falar. Disse estar arrependido por todas as raspadinhas que jogou em nós e por ter tratado Kurt tão mal. Estava pedindo desculpas por tudo que ele havia feito, e até seria um ato legal se Puck não tivesse perguntado por que deveríamos acreditar nele.

— Não precisam. Sei que preciso ganhar confiança. Tudo o que posso dizer é que Santana realmente me ajudou a ver a luz.

A expressão de todos na sala mudou drasticamente. Quem era aquela Santana Lopez que ajudara Dave a "ver a luz"? Por que definitivamente não era a nossa garota. E o que Karofsky falou depois eu não prestei atenção. Meus olhos se estreitaram na direção de Santana, que me deu um sorrisinho cínico.

Mas é claro... Diabos que Santana tinha ajudado Dave, tudo isso era armação dela para concorrer ao baile! Aquela vadia... O par dela não seria Sam, e sim Dave, por que ele era mais popular. Ela deveria ter pedido ao garoto para se desculpar para poder trazer Kurt de volta, já que o bullying pararia se seu maior agressor parasse. Era um plano perfeito, até o idiota do Finn votaria nela.

— Espera... — murmurei em choque, apontando para a garota do meu lado — _Santana_?

Santana levantou-se teatralmente, me lançando um olhar de desprezo. Ótimo, era tudo que eu precisava, concorrer com uma das minhas melhores amigas para rainha do baile. Zizes estava no meu pé, tentando achar algo para me denegrir, e aquela vadia da Lopez faria muito melhor, traria Kurt de volta. Toda minha campanha iria para o ralo com aquelas duas concorrendo.

Notei que Rachel estava me observando e dei um sorriso tristonho. Ela retribuiu animada, praticamente aos pulos na cadeira. Rachel era amiga de Kurt e não se importava com quem ganhasse a rainha do baile, ela tinha o _direito_ de estar feliz por seu amigo estar voltando.

Minha mente se iluminou enquanto Santana continuava seu discurso sobre como seria bom ter Kurt de volta e anunciava seu namoro com Karofsky. Eu não poderia fazer Rachel voltar atrás em sua decisão de operar o nariz por que eu que havia enfiado ela naquela furada. Mas ela, sim, escutaria um amigo que tinha os mesmos interesses que ela.

Ao término da reunião, saí da sala do coral com um sorriso enorme no rosto. A estratégia de Santana funcionava para nós duas, afinal.

* * *

— Oi, Kurt! — exclamei animada na tarde seguinte ao encontrar o garoto arranjando suas coisas em seu antigo armário. — Bem vindo de volta ao McKinley!

Ao meio-dia em ponto, Kurt apareceu na escadaria do colégio sem o blazer dos Warblers, pulando animando e anunciando sua transferência. Nós os esperávamos, embora apenas Mercedes, Rachel e Finn soubessem que ele voltaria. Quer dizer... Rachel havia ligado para mim num estado máximo de agitação para contar, então tenho a leve suspeita de que ela tenha feito aquilo com todo mundo.

Após a pequena apresentação de despedida dos Warblers no meio do pátio (e creio que tenha sido a primeira vez que alguém além do Glee tenha prestado atenção numa música cantada ali), Kurt voltou normalmente para a aula ao lado de Mercedes. Nenhum dos alunos do Glee me deu tempo para me aproximar do garoto, estavam sempre ao lado dele, agradecendo e dando-lhe abraços de boas vindas. Apenas quando o penúltimo sinal para o fim das aulas do dia bateu que consegui encontrá-lo sozinho.

— O que você quer? — perguntou ele desconfiado, tirando um spray fixador de sua bolsa e jogando-o sobre os cabelos já perfeitamente alinhados. — Algum problema com Finn?

— Finn é o menor dos meus problemas — murmurei. Kurt acenou para que eu falasse depressa. — Preciso de ajuda com a Rachel.

Kurt me olhou de cima a baixo, como se estivesse me analisando, procurando alguma coisa que minha expressão esperançosa não pudesse mostrar. Por fim, disse:

— Interessante. Sempre achei que quando saísse do armário, fosse pegar a Santana.

Minha boca se abriu num esgar surpreso. Senti meu rosto ficar muito quente. Encarei meus pés vivamente, não sabendo se deveria continuar com o plano. O garoto pigarreou, voltando a chamar minha atenção. Respirei fundo e encarei os olhos azuis impassíveis dele.

— N-não é isso. Além do mais, Santana pertence à Brittany, eu nunca tive chance. — Percebi o que tinha dito e corei mais ainda. Kurt levantou as sobrancelhas num tom divertido. — Enfim, eu meio que convenci Rachel a fazer uma plástica no nariz, mas agora eu vejo que fui meio idiota de apoiá-la nessa e quero que ela fique com aquele nariz enorme e judio. O problema é que...

— Ela se convenceu disso e vai fundo, não é? — completou Kurt, condescendente.

Concordei com a cabeça tristemente. Kurt, ao contrário de mim, sorriu animado. Logo percebi que ele já tivera uma idéia para convencer Rachel a permanecer nariguda.

— O que precisamos é de um pouco de Barbra Streisand. Não se preocupe. Quinn, sua Rachel não terá um nariz perfeito.

Kurt me deu um abraço de lado meio desajeitado, saindo para sua aula. Eu, no entanto, fiquei paralisada ao lado do armário do garoto, em choque. Kurt chamara Rachel de minha. _Minha_. Era bobagem, Rachel não pertencia a ninguém, muito menos a mim. Talvez os Warblers tivessem, sei lá, uma obsessão em chamar seus companheiros de "meus", por que Kurt estava completamente errado sobre sua fala. Rachel não era _minha_.

Contudo, não pude deixar de sorrir. Em tão pouco tempo, minha afeição por Rachel tinha crescido tanto que já se tornava perceptível o quanto eu gostava dela. Ela estaria lá por mim, de qualquer maneira.

— Oi, _Lucy_.

A voz passou por mim. Estaquei no corredor a caminho da aula de História. Não. Não era possível. Ninguém sabia sobre o meu passado a não ser Rachel, e aquela voz não era dela. Poderia ser outra Lucy, pensei desesperadamente.

Mas eu me virei por instinto e encontrei Lauren Zizes de costas para mim. Com certeza não haveria outra Lucy na McKinley High. Engoli em seco, aterrorizada, e disse:

— Do que me chamou?

— Isso com certeza chamou sua atenção — disse Zizes, num tom vitorioso. Os outros alunos que passavam pelo corredor não davam a mínima a nos duas. — Nós podemos conversar a sós?

Meu estômago deu uma volta completa. Lauren sabia. Como ela sabia, entretanto, era um mistério que eu só iria descobrir se a seguisse. E foi isso que fiz. Ela entrou numa sala de aula vazia, parou no meio dela e me encarou profundamente.

A expressão dela não conseguia esconder o triunfo. É claro que a minha transbordava medo e aflição, pois era a única coisa que eu sentia naquele momento. Que tinha sido pega para depois ser jogada aos jacarés.

— Acho que deveria sentar-se — disse ela, oferecendo um assento a mim. Um pouco trêmula, sentei-me. Zizes ficou em pé, me olhando de cima, o que me irritou um pouco. Retribui ao olhar dela com intensidade, e só então ela começou a falar. — O colega de quarto do meu pai foi G. Gordon Liddy, e ele me ensinou uma valiosa lição. Ele disse que a chave para a campanha é vasculhar seu oponente, e eu dei uma vasculhada.

Passei a língua pelos lábios, tentando parecer menos tensa do que estava. Não deu muito certo para falar a verdade. A possibilidade de Zizes me desmascarar ali, naquela sala de aula, era potencialmente aterrorizante.

— Mudou para Lima na 8ª série, certo? — perguntou ela, fingindo curiosidade.

— Eu vim de Fairbrook, não é segredo — respondi.

— Bem, sua lista de presença era péssima, pois liguei para Fairbrook e não tinham registro de nenhuma Fabray, o que faz sentido, já que você morava em um município de Fairbrook, que significa que foi para a escola de Belleville e não Fairbrook. Então eu fiz uma pequena viagem.

— Não fez — retorqui, deixando que o medo tomasse conta de mim, negando veementemente. Zizes estava me deixando apavorada; nem Finn Hudson ou minha mãe já tinha feito aquilo comigo. Minhas mãos embaixo na carteira se contorciam nervosas. Ela sabia, era o que eu pensava. Ela sabia e contaria para todos.

— Fiz. — Ela não me deu tempo de uma réplica, foi logo falando: — E sabe? Eles também não tinham registro de nenhuma Quinn Fabray. Mas eles tinham alguém chamado Lucy Fabray. Lucy _Q._ Fabray, para ser mais exata. E ela era mais ou menos assim.

Lauren abriu o caderno dela a minha frente e apontou para a foto de uma garota de rosto redondo e óculos. O rosto cheio de espinhas não a impediu de sorrir com seu aparelho para a foto do anuário, que mais tarde seria usada como caixa de areia do porquinho-da-índia da sala.

Mordi o lábio inferior, derrotada. Aquela era Lucy Quinn Fabray, uma memória que eu tentava por tudo no mundo esquecer, que eu queria enfiar no lado mais escuro do meu coração por que era doloroso demais permanecer tempo demais a olhando.

E tudo voltara como um furacão naquela semana. Ajudando Berry eu vi Lucy quase todos os dias. Voltei a ela, quando ela estava se sentindo insegura, quando ela conhecera John, quando ela começou a gostar de si, quando os outros se tornaram mais amáveis com ela.

Eu tinha revivido tudo num curto espaço de tempo, estava pronta para aceitar Lucy de volta ao meu lado, porém Zizes estava ali na minha frente, me ameaçando com ela. _Comigo_. Eu não poderia agüentar, já tinha sucumbido há muito tempo.

— Dá para ver a semelhança se não considerar a plástica no nariz e 30 kg a menos — disse Lauren com um ar de sabe-tudo.

— Chega! Tá? — exclamei com firmeza, ainda encarando a foto de Lucy. Respirei fundo e voltei a fitar Zizes. — Sou eu. Meu nome do meio é Quinn. Parei de usar Lucy por que me deram um apelido.

— Juicy Lucy? — indagou Lauren, cruzando os braços.

— Lucy Caboosey — murmurei em resposta. Zizes concordou com a cabeça, como se soubesse como era passar por aquilo. — Odiava minha aparência. Tinha espinhas, era gordinha. Sentia-me péssima. Não tinha amigos. Ninguém falava comigo. — A lembrança do dia em que conhecera John ardeu na minha cabeça. — Era a única na escola que dissecava sozinha um sapo por que ninguém queria ser meu parceiro de laboratório.

Minha voz estava embargada. Tentava controlar as lágrimas, mas era difícil. Falar sobre Lucy ainda doía, ainda causava constrangimento.

— Então, entrei para natação, perdi um pouco de peso. Descobri que era atlética. Fui para a natação, o balé, ginástica, e quando cheguei ao McKinley, virei Cheerio. Passei um remédio para as espinhas — respirei fundo; Zizes ainda estava com aquela expressão de profundo descontentamento com minha estória que me matava —, e quando meu pai foi transferido, ganhou um aumento, e pedi uma plástica no nariz. Ele disse sim. Pedi para todos me chamarem de Quinn.

— Então, você se odeia? — indagou Lauren ao fim da minha explicação, um tanto compreensiva.

— Não, eu me amo. É por isso que fiz todas essas coisas. Eu fui essa garota e jamais serei. Era uma garota deprimente — e mais uma vez, John martelou na minha mente — e agora serei rainha do baile.

— Sabe... Eu não teria tanta certeza disso — retrucou Lauren, como se pedisse desculpas. — Acha que todos votarão em você por que querem ser como você. Não sei se irão querer ser iguais a você quando descobrirem que você é uma _fraude_.

Agora que eu já tinha jogado tudo para fora, Zizes não era tão assustadora. Meu coração começava a desacelerar, Quinn Fabray estava voltando ao seu estado normal sem demonstrar nenhuma emoção.

— O que vai fazer? — perguntei, desafiando-a.

— Se eu fosse você, checaria o quadro de recados.

Engoli minha vontade de tentar bater em Zizes como Santana havia feito e corri para fora da sala, ignorando que todos os olhares dos alunos no corredor eram direcionados a mim. Atravessei o mar de estudantes até o fim do corredor principal para encontrar um pôster de Lucy pregado no quadro de recados, acima de todos os meus pôsteres para minha campanha e de Zizes.

"Vote em Lucy Caboosey". As batidas do meu coração pararam por um minuto enquanto as risadas daquele povo idiota da McKinley High chegavam a meus ouvidos. Minha respiração estava ofegante, parecia que eu tinha corrido uma maratona. Eu não poderia ficar ali por muito tempo, mais pessoas se aproximavam do quadro de recados. Minha única opção foi rasgar o pôster de Lucy, conter um grito antes de sair dali e passar por uma Lauren Zizes triunfante.


	5. Part V

— Oi — disse alguém na janela, quase me matando do coração.

Virei-me com o maior cuidado possível para não cair do telhado e me deparei com Rachel. Ela engatinhava pelas telhas com um pavor no olhar. Tive que controlar para não rir.

— Sua mãe falou que estava no seu quarto — disse Rachel ao finalmente chegar perto de mim e sentar-se. — Entrei e não tinha ninguém...

Acenei que entendera, interrompendo a garota sem querer. Mordi o lábio, me perguntando se Rachel estaria ali por causa da história de Lucy Caboosey, afinal Zizes não teria só posto minha foto no mural, também deveria ter contado para todos no Glee.

— Lauren é uma vadia — falou Rachel num murmúrio.

O vocabulário que Rachel usara (mesmo sendo comum para meninas como Santana) fora tão baixo para ela que soltei uma gargalhada, fazendo a pequena judia me encarar assustada.

— Mas é! — exclamou ela, indignada. — Ela não tinha direito de fazer aquilo com você, foi golpe baixo.

Suspirei, mas acabei concordando. Ironicamente, Rachel fora a única que aparecera depois da escola e de todo o boato ter se espalhado. Finn me levara em casa, sem mencionar o ocorrido até estacionar e dizer algo sobre carma. Praticamente chutei o garoto da porta da mansão Fabray. Santana me ligara, mas fora somente para me atazanar sobre Lucy.

Rachel era a única que havia aparecido para me apoiar. Ela poderia não ter dito muita coisa, mas ela tinha chamado Zizes de vadia, algo que jamais faria se fosse defender outra pessoa. Rachel era minha protetora, eu tinha que admitir, ainda que relutante.

— Obrigada — murmurei, olhando diretamente para a noite iluminada de Lima. — Por estar aqui.

Rachel se virou bruscamente e acabou por escorregar alguns centímetros. Totalmente apavorada, ela agarrou meu braço e eu a puxei para perto de mim, segurando-a firmemente nos meus braços. Os olhos castanhos e brilhantes de Rachel se encontraram com os meus e nós caímos na risada.

— Você quase me matou de susto — reclamou ela.

— _Eu?_ Você que estragou meu momento! — retruquei, fingindo irritação.

Ela bateu no meu ombro, rindo. Rachel tentou se soltar de mim, mas, por alguma razão desconhecida, não a deixei sair do meu aperto. Meu braço direito perpassava por sua cintura e o outro abraçava sua barriga. Por fim, então, ela parou de lutar e se aninhou no meu abraço.

— De nada — disse Rachel após uns minutos. — Você é bem mais que um rostinho bonito, sabe disso.

Senti meu rosto corar quando Rachel deitou a cabeça no meu ombro. Ninguém havia dito isso para mim. Todos que já tinham ficado comigo apenas me aceitavam por que eu era bonita. Talvez agora que Lucy Caboosey saíra ao público, me tratassem de forma diferente, mais humana.

Rachel e eu ficamos paradas em silêncio por um bom tempo. Havia algo que queria dizer a ela, mas eu não sabia o quê ou como. Era meio idiota sentir-se mais confortável com uma pessoa que aprendera a gostar em poucos dias do que com o namorado de longa data?

Pois era assim que eu me sentia. Talvez eu tivesse amado Finn no ano passado, mas a verdade era que eu estava usando o garoto para benefício próprio. E ele era tão bobo que sequer percebia que nossos amassos duram muito menos que o habitual.

E com Rachel... Era bom ficar com ela. Aquela baixinha poderia ser irritante, mas me fazia sentir bem comigo. Ela tinha trazido Lucy de volta, me fizera perceber o quanto eu mudara e me deixou fazer as pazes com aquele eu antigo. Eu não tinha mais vergonha de Lucy por causa de Rachel.

— Rachel... Podemos entrar? — sugeri quando ela se estremeceu nos meus braços, tendo uma idéia repentina. — Quero te mostrar algo.

Ela demorou vários minutos para se desgrudar de mim e voltar engatinhando para o quarto. Dei uma risada enquanto me colocava de pé e caminhava tranquilamente pelo telhado; os treinos cansativos das Cheerios funcionavam para alguma coisa, afinal. Realizei um salto gracioso ao entrar de volta no meu quarto, encontrando uma Rachel sentada na minha cama desconfortavelmente, me esperando.

— Você conhece rock, Rachel? — perguntei, passando por ela e indo em direção da minha prateleira cheia de CDs e discos antigos.

— Eu escuto de vez em quando — ela admitiu. — Meu pai Leroy tem os discos originais dos Beatles e papai comprou recentemente o Rock Band deles. Meus pais me obrigam a jogar. Na maioria das vezes, sou o cara do baixo.

Esqueci um pouco o CD que estava procurando para me virar boquiaberta para Rachel.

— Seus pais gostam de Beatles? — Respirei fundo, tentando me recuperar do choque. Minha prateleira só ficaria completa com a coletânea dos garotos de Liverpool, coisa que minha mãe se recusava terminantemente a me dar. — Tudo bem, eu posso viver com isso. Mas o Rock Band? Ah, cara...

Soltei um suspiro de frustração. Rachel riu.

— Você pode ir à minha casa jogar... Eles vivem reclamando que falta o baterista.

— Hiram me odeia — falei meio sentida, voltando minha atenção à prateleira.

— Pois ele vai ter que acostumar com sua presença lá em casa, é o que eu digo — Rachel disse baixinho, presumindo que talvez eu não fosse ouvir.

Fiquei quieta alguns segundos, remoendo o que Rachel tinha acabado de falar. Isso significava que ela me considerava sua melhor amiga? Da última vez que aquilo tinha acontecido, não deu muito certo, pois eu estava determinada a fazer Rachel se sentir mal para que ela escrevesse uma boa música para as Regionais.

As coisas tinham mudado muito em menos de um mês. Rachel era meu amuleto, minha protetora. Eu me sentia bem perto dela e queria que ela pudesse se sentir bem perto de mim também. E não importava o que aconteceria, eu iria lutar para estar perto de Rachel e protegê-la até o fim.

— Ah, achei! — exclamei animada após alguns minutos ao pegar na prateleira de baixo o CD que queria e indo rapidamente colocá-lo no CD Player. — Rachel, caso nunca tenha ouvido, essa banda chama-se Oasis. Preste atenção na letra, por favor.

Rachel assentiu, se aprumando na cama. Revirei os olhos. Procurei a música que queria e apertei o play, me colocando na frente da garota. Balancei a cabeça no ritmo da introdução e deixei que Liam começasse a cantar.

_Today is gonna be the day_

_That they're gonna throw it back to you_

_By now you should've somehow_

_Realized what you gotta do_

_I don't believe that anybody_

_Feels the way I do about you now_

Rachel sorriu, corando fortemente. Sentei-me ao lado dela, começando a cantar junto com Liam, finalmente descobrindo o que eu queria dizer a ela.

_Backbeat, the word was on the street_

_That the fire in your heart is out_

_I'm sure you've heard it all before_

_But you never really had a doubt_

_I don't believe that anybody_

_Feels the way I do about you now_

Eu não sabia que Rachel podia sorrir tanto. Era a única coisa que ela fazia enquanto eu procurava pela mão dela, encostada pacificamente em seu colo. Beijei o topo da cabeça dela para continuar a cantar.

_And all the roads we have to walk are winding_

_And all the lights that lead us there are blinding_

_There are many things that I would like to say to you_

_But I don't know how_

Passei meus braços ao redor de Rachel, deixando que ela se recostasse em meu ombro enquanto balançávamos no ritmo e eu continuava a cantar a música no ouvido dela.

_Because maybe_

_You're gonna be the one that saves me_

_And after all_

_You're my wonderwall_

Eu não sabia como Rachel tinha agüentado tanto tempo sem derramar uma lágrima, mas quando o último verso tinha terminado, seus olhos marejavam. Senti o rosto de Rachel ficar quente no meu ombro. Dei uma risadinha sem graça, mas na verdade meu estado emocional estava um pouco pior que o dela, afinal eu era que estava se declarando.

_Today was gonna be the day_

_But they'll never throw it back to you_

_By now you should've somehow_

_Realized what you're not to do_

_I don't believe that anybody_

_Feels the way I do about you now_

Rachel se agarrou em mim tão inesperadamente que assustei um pouco. Ela me abraçara pela frente, enfiando seu rosto em meu peito, onde pude sentir sua respiração ofegante e soluços fracos. Englobei-a, aconchegando Rachel perto de mim, continuando a canção.

_And all the roads we have to walk are winding_

_And all the lights that lead us there are blinding_

_There are many things that I would like to say to you_

_But I don't know how_

Ouvi Rachel soltar uma risada fraca no meu pescoço, fazendo os pelos da minha nuca se eriçar. Era estranho, ela que deveria estar me acalmando, não o contrário. De qualquer maneira, ficar perto de Rachel — muito perto, daquela maneira — era ótimo.

_I said maybe_

_You're gonna be the one that saves me_

_And after all_

_You're my wonderwall_

Deixei que a música tocasse sem minha voz, pois achava que Rachel precisava muito mais de mim falando do que cantando. Liam terminou brilhantemente a música e então Rachel levantou o rosto, tão próximo do meu que pude ver meu reflexo em seus olhos.

— Você é minha protetora, Rachel, obrigada por tudo — eu disse um tanto rápido, desviando o olhar logo depois.

— Mas... — Rachel respirou fundo, ainda ofegante por causa das lágrimas — eu não fiz nada... Eu não sou sua protetora...

— Fazemos um pequeno trato, ok? — Ela balançou a cabeça, parecendo perdida. — Beleza. Depois do baile, eu vou terminar com o Finn, e mesmo que ele lhe implore de joelhos ou, sei lá, te beije no palco nas Nacionais, você não vai voltar com ele, tudo bem?

Aquela idéia tinha saído da minha cabeça naquele momento. Depois de tudo que Rachel fizera por mim, eu não poderia deixá-la ficar com Finn, não por que eu gostasse dele, e sim por que, nunca, em um milhão de anos, ele vai merecê-la. Rachel Berry era boa demais para ele, boa demais para qualquer um da McKinley High. Eu não poderia deixá-la estragar sua vida permanecendo em Lima para sempre com aquele idiota, Rachel pertencia à Broadway, aquele era o lugar dela.

— P-por que... Por que você vai terminar com o Finn? — perguntou Rachel, franzindo a testa, confusa.

— Não acho que nós combinamos mais — inventei, dando de ombros. — É somente para o baile. Mas Rachel... — coloquei as mãos da garota dentre as minhas, ela me fitou profusamente — ele irá correndo atrás de você quando eu disser que acabou. Não fique com ele, por favor. Finn é do interior, ele vai arruinar todos os seus sonhos.

Rachel engoliu em seco, soltando suas mãos das minhas e levantando do meu colo. Ela sentou-se do outro lado da cama, a expressão muito perturbada.

— Você não pertence a essa cidade, Rachel, e você não pode me odiar por tentar ajudá-la a seguir seu próprio caminho — repeti as palavras daquele desastroso dia no auditório na semana das Regionais, achando que teria algum efeito sobre a garota.

Os soluços de Rachel se intensificavam. O corpo dela sacudia todo e por mais que aquilo me matasse, sabia que não deveria me aproximar, não até ela falar algo.

— Tudo bem — disse ela. O tom doloroso que ela usava parecia ter me atravessado no meio do coração com uma faca. Rachel enxugou as lágrimas e se virou para mim com um sorriso tristonho. — Você é minha protetora também, não é? É por isso que está fazendo isso por mim, certo?

— Sim, Rachel — respondi como se estivesse falando com uma garota de três anos de idade. — Por que nós somos melhores que Finn Hudson, por isso.

Ela revirou os olhos, voltando a colocar aquele sorriso enorme que iluminaria toda a cidade de Lima no rosto.

* * *

— Você vai fazer isso, não vai? — perguntei apressada para Kurt no outro dia, desesperada. — Me diz que sim.

— Quinn, nós estamos no shopping, Rachel e Puck vão chegar agorinha, então é _óbvio_ que vou fazer. Já está tudo pronto.

Kurt revirou os olhos, tomando um gole de seu milk-shake. Esfreguei as mãos, nervosamente. Rachel tinha dormido na minha casa na noite anterior por ter ficado ouvindo meus rocks até tarde da noite. Tinha me oferecido para levá-la em casa, porém, inexplicavelmente, Hiram liberou sua filha a passar a noite comigo.

Minha mãe ajeitou um colchão empoeirado no chão do meu quarto para Rachel, e sinceramente eu não podia esperar coisa melhor. Parecia que a mesma química que eu e Hiram tínhamos, Judy possuía com Rachel. Mas eu não me importei. Ficar conversando com aquela baixinha irritante sobre musicais e rock era a melhor coisa que eu tinha feito em muito tempo.

Hoje de manhã, passei na casa de Rachel primeiro para que ela pudesse trocar de roupa e fomos para o colégio juntas, também. Era estranho, eu estava andando mais com ela do que com meu próprio namorado. Finn, no entanto, teve um momento fofo e completamente não idiota ao me mostrar que tinha guardado a foto de Lucy na carteira para me mostrar e dizer que era a primeira vez que via a verdadeira eu.

Tinha sido bonitinho, é claro, mas ele ter dito isso para mim um dia depois dos pôsteres terem sido distribuídos nos corredores cortou alguns pontos. Felizmente, a tentativa de Lauren para denegrir e acabar com minha reputação e campanha para rainha do baile não deu certo. As garotas diziam que eu era um exemplo a ser seguido, alguém que conseguiu superar tudo e tornar a maravilhosa Quinn Fabray que sou agora. No final, eu e Lauren meio que ficamos amigas — eu acho.

Mordi o lábio, rodando os olhos pelo shopping, preocupada. Eu não podia chamar Rachel para a tal _Barbravenção_ que Kurt faria, então ele tinha escalado Puck para o serviço, visto que ele era judeu, e pela lógica do garoto, muito mais importante que minha conexão mágica existia entre eu e ela há menos de uma semana.

Era ótimo isso, na verdade. Rachel não desconfiaria de nada, acharia que aquilo fora idéia de Kurt e Puck ou do Glee (e eu esperava muito que Finn não levasse todo o crédito por isso), desistiria da cirurgia e voltaria ser a sonhadora Rachel Berry com um nariz enorme — a _minha_ Rachel, de acordo com Kurt.

— Ela tá vindo — sussurrou Kurt no meu ouvido, jogando o copo de milk-shake na lixeira ao lado dele e me empurrando. — Fique aqui em cima quando tudo começar, _não deixe ela te ver_.

Corri para o outro lado, lançando um olhar afável na direção que Rachel e Puck vinham. Ela parecia brigar com o garoto por ter-lhe trazido no shopping, achando uma bobagem tudo aquilo. Escondi-me dentre alguns clientes de uma lanchonete e fiquei observando a cena.

Puck desceu correndo as escadas enquanto Kurt conversava com Rachel. O semblante dele passava total confiança e inspiração, e o discurso (que eu tinha obrigado ele a falar para mim) deveria ser comovente para a baixinha.

Kurt parou de falar por um momento enquanto Rachel dava as costas para ele, olhando diretamente na direção onde eu estava. Ele ficou aterrorizado por um instante e puxou o braço de Rachel, tomando a atenção dela por uns segundos até Puck soltar a música.

Confesso que fiquei com um pouco de medo. Rachel teria me visto ali? Ela teria percebido minha cabeleira loura no meio daquela multidão? Não... Era impossível. De qualquer maneira, sorri quando os clientes da lanchonete se sobressaltaram assustados quando _Barbra Streisand_, de um DJ que eu não decorara o nome, começou a tocar. Eles se olharam estupefatos e seguiram o barulho, que vinha do saguão do andar de baixo do shopping.

Decidi que era seguro sair do meu esconderijo quando vi Kurt e Rachel descerem a escada rolante no ritmo da música, cercados de dançarinos, dos quais eu ainda não tinha idéia de como o garoto os tinha arranjado. Dependurei-me na barra no andar de cima, observando uma Rachel sorridente e impressionada com a apresentação.

Vi Santana e Sam dançando juntos, mesmo ela sequer tendo terminado com ele para ficar com Karofsky. Vi Mike e Tina dançando entre a multidão, convidando-os a participar do pequeno show. Sorri com Artie e Brittany dançando loucamente, a garota empurrando-o para todos os lados. Meus olhos reviraram quando encontrei Finn incentivando Rachel a participar da roda, porém meu ânimo melhorou quase que imediatamente, pois Kurt a tirara do garoto, a fazendo sorrir de um jeito que só um melhor amigo conseguiria.

O número estava indo perfeitamente bem. Talvez não fizesse Rachel mudar de idéia, mas a tinha feito sorrir, e aquilo me trazia uma estranha paz. Quando Kurt abraçou Rachel ao término da canção e todos no shopping aplaudiam maravilhados, minha vontade era de descer a escada rolante aos pulos e estar lá com ela também.

Kurt olhou por cima do ombro de Rachel discretamente, piscando para mim. Naquela hora, todas as minhas dúvidas sobre se ela ia ou não fazer a plástica estava acabadas. Naquela hora, senti que todos os medos irracionais meus e de Rachel tivessem ido embora.


	6. Part VI

— Não acredito que você fez mais pontos que eu! De novo! — exclamou Hiram indignado quando terminamos _All You Need Is Love_ no Rock Band. Rachel bateu um _high-five_ comigo enquanto Leroy tentava consolar o marido.

— Que tal pararmos um pouco, hein? — sugeriu Leroy. — Vocês estão jogando há quase duas horas.

Hiram me olhou e eu concordei um pouco chateada. O ponto principal de eu ter ido à casa de Rachel após a _Barbravenção_ de Kurt no shopping era para perguntar se ela continuaria com a idéia da plástica ou não, mas aquela baixinha enjoada tinha dito ao pai que eu poderia jogar com eles sendo Ringo Star.

Não pude resistir à tentação. Além disso, se Hiram gostasse de mim ou me vencesse algumas vezes no videogame, talvez ele permitisse que eu passasse mais tempo na casa deles com Rachel. Contudo, o tiro saiu pela culatra, por que a maioria das músicas que tocávamos, eu conseguia tirar mais pontos que ele.

— Você é uma ótima jogadora, Quinn — elogiou Hiram a contragosto. Rachel arregalou os olhos. — Eu e meu marido iremos fazer o jantar, pode ficar se quiser.

Rachel olhou para mim, quase deixando cair o baixo de Paul. Retribui o olhar em igual incredulidade, imaginando o que Hiram teria preparado para mim de jantar. Talvez algo com muita alcachofra e espinafre. Era a mesma situação de Rachel com minha mãe, e ela não tinha feito nada envenenado para a garota, então eu poderia considerar aquilo como uma trégua.

— Claro, vai ser um prazer — respondi acanhada.

Hiram sorriu forçadamente e saiu da sala com o marido. Rachel ainda estava impressionada com o que tinha acabado de acontecer. Dei de ombros para ela. Agora, pelo menos, eu poderia voltar lá sempre para jogar o Rock Band deles.

— Vamos subir Quinn — Rachel disse finalmente, colocando o instrumento cuidadosamente no sofá. — Preciso de um banho depois dessa.

Dei uma risada, acompanhando Rachel pelas escadas. Ela passou num quarto e saiu de lá com uma toalha e seguiu o caminho para o quarto dela, que continha uma estrela dourada na porta, escrito Rachel Berry pomposamente. Entrei depois dela e fechei a porta.

Eu queria muito perguntar o que ela decidira, mas alguma coisa me falava que deveria esperar. Rachel teria o momento certo para dizer se faria a cirurgia ou não. Engoli em seco e sorri a ela bondosamente.

— O que foi? — ela perguntou, envergonhada.

— Nada — respondi abaixando os olhos. Esconder sentimentos sempre fora o meu forte, mas naquela ocasião não estava ajudando muito. — P-pode ir banhar, eu espero aqui.

— Só se você não fugir para jogar enquanto eu estiver no chuveiro — brincou ela, rindo. A risada de Rachel era tão fofa que não agüentei e ri também. — Meu banho demora um pouco, mas você pode ficar à vontade.

Rachel pegou algumas peças de roupa numa gaveta e entrou no banheiro. Sentei-me desconfortável na cama. O quarto era o mesmo que eu tinha desmaiado no começo da semana, ainda sofrendo com as memórias de Lucy. Observei a escrivaninha da baixinha, que ia desde partituras e versos incompletos até uma coleção de produtos da Apple e os materiais do colégio.

Franzi a testa a um caderno que não se parecia em nada com os outros, homogêneos e sem graça. Estava aberto e decorado com estrelas nas bordas, todo escrito numa caligrafia delicada. Lancei um olhar à porta do banheiro, indecisa. Rachel ficaria brava se eu olhasse seu diário?

Hesitando um pouco, levantei-me e fui à escrivaninha. Mordi o lábio, tocando suavemente a página onde o diário estava aberto. As palavras que estavam nele não eram na maioria de Rachel, descobri quando o folheei. Eram citações de cantores, atores, escritores e, é claro, Barbra Streisand. Surpreendi-me, no entanto, ao ver falas de pessoas da McKinley High, como Mr. Schue, Miss Pillsbury e inclusive de Coach Sylvester.

Abaixo de cada citação havia um pequeno comentário. Rachel escrevia o que ela achava de cada um ali e de sua frase, explicando como usaria ela no futuro. Identifiquei os nomes de membros do Glee, tal como Kurt, Mercedes, Finn, Santana e...

Meu coração parou. Meu nome também estava lá. Naquela letra delicada e bonita, o único nome que tinha uma estrela no final, algo que ela fazia exclusivamente em sua assinatura. Engoli em seco, procurando ler minha citação que ela tinha escrito.

_"Quantas vezes precisa cometer o mesmo erro pra perceber que não vai dar certo?"_

As minhas entranhas pareceram dar uma volta completa. Como ela poderia ter guardado aquelas palavras tão más que eu tinha dito naquele caderno? Desci o dedo pela página, lendo o comentário que Rachel tinha feito sobre o meu momento de pura perversidade.

Mas não tinha comentário. Apenas meu nome e a data. Passei a mão outra vez pela letra de Rachel e meu tato notou pequenas texturas sobre o papel. Reconheci prontamente, pois a maioria dos meus textos era daquela maneira: Rachel tinha chorado enquanto escrevia.

Mais embaixo, tinha outra frase minha, a célebre frase que eu tinha usado à noite no dia anterior para convencê-la a não sair com Finn.

_"Você não pertence aqui, Rachel, e você não pode me odiar por te ajudar a seguir seu caminho."_

A próxima página tinha sido arrancada, e presumi que seria a folha que ela tinha entregado a Mr. Schuester com a canção que nos fez ganhar as Regionais. Então, na folha seguinte, havia um comentário de Rachel, escrito há pouco mais de um mês, no exato dia da Regional — também o dia em que assumi o namoro com Finn para o Glee.

_"Eu nunca te odiei, Quinn, espero que saiba disso. Você não pode ser odiada, jamais. Você é perfeita. Eu sei que há dor nesse seu coração, mas eu estaria disposta a ajudar você. É possível que eu seja a única a pensar assim, por que você não expõe seus sentimentos para ninguém, nem mesmo o Finn — quem você está namorando agora. Eu não posso odiar uma das poucas pessoas que acredita que vou sair dessa cidade. Espero que saiba disso, Quinn."_

— Eu espero que você coma salada além de bacon Quinn, porque meus pais n-

Levantei os olhos para a porta do banheiro, aterrorizada. Rachel saía dele enxugando os cabelos com a toalha, seu tom era casual até notar no que eu estava mexendo.

Ela abriu a boca em espanto, e eu rapidamente larguei seu diário na escrivaninha. Ficamos nos encarando pelo que me pareceu muito tempo. Rachel foi a primeira a quebrar o enorme silêncio e a tensão que havia se instaurado entre nós.

— O que está fazendo?

Sua voz era contida, mas observei que seus punhos se fecharam sobre a toalha, e tremiam. Engoli em seco, tentando me recuperar do susto. Não era possível fugir ali, Rachel me pegara no flagra, não havia nada que eu pudesse fazer para me ajudar naquele momento.

— Rachel, eu... — Tentei avançar alguns passos na direção dela, porém a garota me atropelou ao mover-se de forma rápida à mesa. Ela pegou seu caderno rosa e o balançou na minha cara.

— O que você viu? — Desviei o olhar, porém Rachel pegou meu queixo e me forçou a encará-la. — Quinn, o que você viu?

Talvez eu nunca tenha visto Rachel tão desesperada. Sua confiança, que sempre me dava vontade de seguir em frente, parecia despedaçada. Mordi o lábio, perdida. Não sabia o que fazer.

— Rach, me desculpe, foi impulso, eu não vou contar a ninguém o que vi, é sério! — tentei dizer enquanto ela caía na cama, devastada. — É só um caderno com suas frases favoritas, só isso.

— Você não entende... — Rachel disse por dentre os travesseiros. — Todas as pessoas nele significam algo para mim, muito. As frases me ajudam a acordar todos os dias, me ajudam a ver o outro lado dos seres humanos... Meus comentários...

Sentei-me ao lado dela, sem ter plena certeza se ela ainda queria minha companhia. No dia anterior tínhamos prometido que nós seríamos a protetora uma da outra, então eu não estava errada ao continuar ali. Só iria embora se Rachel me obrigasse.

— Vi seu comentário sobre mim — admiti relutante. Rachel tirou a cabeça dos travesseiros e me encarou. — Eu não sou perfeita, Lucy Caboosey prova isso. Obrigada por pensar assim, de qualquer forma. E acho que ontem mostra que você pode me ajudar qualquer hora. Somos meio que amigas, não somos?

Dei um meio sorriso orgulhoso, tirando Rachel de seu amontoado de travesseiros e puxando-a para um abraço de lado. Pude sentir o rosto dela ficando quente em meio peito, e de algum jeito, aquilo me deu forças para encarar o jantar cheio de verduras que viria.

— Só _meio_ amigas — respondeu Rachel após nos soltarmos. Ela também tinha um sorriso enorme no rosto. — Pronta para um pouco de verde?

Levantei-me sem responder à pergunta e segurei a mão dela, balançando-a distraidamente.

É, acho que eu estava pronta.

* * *

Todos os membros do Glee já estavam no auditório para a apresentação de _Born This Way_, exceto por Santana e Rachel. Eu não tinha visto a baixinha desde que minha mãe me ligara desesperada para saber onde eu estava na noite anterior durante meu primeiro jantar na casa dos Berry. Tive que sair apressada, o que foi ótimo, por que eu continuava impressionada com as palavras do diário de Rachel.

Não consegui dormir à noite por causa das palavras dela. Achei que tínhamos resolvido tudo, mas suas frases e o que ela tinha dito para justificá-las eram fortes demais, me faziam querer pular da janela do meu quarto. Eu nunca disse que acreditava em Rachel durante a semana das Regionais, mas ela tinha captado aquilo de apenas uma única frase que eu tinha dito. Eu nunca disse que queria ela fora de Lima para ela seguir seus sonhos, não por que iríamos ter uma disputa eterna por Finn. Eu nunca tinha dito aquilo nem para mim.

De alguma maneira estranha, eu estava apoiando Rachel no meu inconsciente.

Ninguém questionou muito minha camiseta, que estava escrita Lucy Caboosey. Zizes me olhou ressentida, e pude jurar que também continha uma ponta de orgulho. Puck e Sam ficaram impressionados, e o segundo me confidenciou que havia pensado que eu usaria a palavra Mãe. Peguei-me pensando mais tarde que aquela era a melhor definição de mim, mas Lucy tinha sido minha primeira grande transformação, e era algo que eu ainda não conseguia esquecer.

Mr. Schue veio com sua preleção pré-show, dizendo estar muito orgulhoso do grupo, e acabou por nos mostrar sua camiseta, escrita ironicamente Queixo de Bunda.

— Estão todos aqui? — perguntou ele após as risadas terem acabado.

— Nem todo mundo.

Meu sorriso abriu automaticamente. Procurei por Rachel e a identifiquei vindo pela entrada lateral do auditório com um sorriso enorme no rosto. Ela demorou o olhar em cada um do grupo, parando por último em mim, me dando uma piscadela.

— Eu queria agradecer todo mundo pela _Barbravenção_ no shopping — disse Rachel, descendo as escadas. — E tenho um comunicado a fazer. Fui ao médico e... Cancelei minha cirurgia.

Ela parecia dizer aquilo especialmente para mim, olhando diretamente nos meus olhos, como se soubesse o quanto eu havia lutado para que ela permanecesse com seu nariz gigante. Kurt deu tapinhas nas minhas costas, feliz, enquanto eu apenas abaixei os olhos e sorri contida.

Rachel expôs sua camiseta escrita apropriadamente Nariz para todos, que riram junto com ela. Quando todos aprontavam suas posições no palco para começar a apresentação, o meu olhar encontrou o dela e Rachel murmurou um obrigado. Acenei positivamente para ela, retribuindo.

Então era oficial, Kurt tinha contado para ela o que eu havia feito. Era a única alternativa. Percebi que não importava, enquanto cantava e dançava com os outros garotos do Glee, mostrando nossos piores defeitos que acabaram se tornando qualidades naquela semana. Eu tinha me livrado de um mal do meu passado, havia arranjando uma melhor amiga — dessa vez de verdade, uma que realmente se importava comigo — e estava a caminho de uma coroa de rainha do baile.

Meu ano não poderia terminar melhor.


	7. Epílogo - Into Your Arms

— Não precisa dizer nada.

Minha boca se abriu num esgar surpreso. Presumi que meu salto alto denunciava minha presença no telhado do hotel em que nós nos hospedávamos em New York. Rachel havia dito a frase num tom misericordioso, como se esperasse que eu estivesse ali apenas para ralhar com ela pelos últimos acontecimentos do dia.

Eu sabia que aquilo aconteceria. Sabia desde o velório de Jean, quando Finn terminara comigo, sabia desde o dia em que tínhamos começado a namorar oficialmente. Eu sempre soube que ele faria aquilo, que tentaria de tudo para que Rachel ficasse ao lado dele, ignorando todos os sonhos e esperanças dela de ser uma estrela.

Aquele maldito tinha beijado ela no palco das Nacionais.

Assim, no meio de duas mil pessoas. Com Jesse e Mr. Schue na platéia, com os jurados olhando para eles como se fossem dois malucos, desperdiçando a primeira grande chance de um grupo de coral de excluídos vindo de uma cidadezinha de Ohio. Ele arruinara nossas chances de termos o mínimo de orgulho sobre o que fazemos de melhor sem sequer pestanejar.

— Não estou aqui para isso, Rach — falei num tom protetor, me aproximando dela lentamente. Rachel estava encostada na sacada do prédio, balançando de forma perigosa entre os vinte andares que nos separavam da rua movimentada lá em baixo e o nosso chão. — Você sabe que eu jamais faria isso.

É claro que eu não colocaria Rachel numa posição desconfortável em relação ao beijo, ela era minha melhor amiga, eu estava lá para dizer que tudo terminaria bem (assim que eu descobrisse como acalmar os membros do Glee, especialmente Santana). Quem eu deveria realmente socar a cara era Finn Hudson.

Antigamente, Finn era um cara bobo, porém lindo, que me fazia rir. Ele era bizarramente alto e isso o deixava muito atrapalhado, mas era legal assisti-lo sendo tão descoordenado. Então, de uma hora para outra, ele era Finn, _o_ idiota, o garoto que não tinha respeito nenhum pelos sentimentos de Rachel, brincando com eles enquanto saía comigo apenas por que ela, num momento de tristeza e chateação, tinha saído com o Puck.

Finn mudou drasticamente. Ele continuava sendo descoordenado, mas meu ódio por ele crescia. O garoto tinha plena certeza do que estava fazendo e não se arrependia em nada por isso. A gente se envolveu num jogo horroroso, em que um usa o outro, e tudo isso teve um péssimo fim no baile. Éramos para termos sido rei e rainha, só que aquele idiota não podia ver Rachel se divertindo e tendo um ótimo tempo com Jesse. Ele _tinha_ que intervir.

Perdi a coroa. Perdi todo o pouco respeito que tinha conseguido depois da história da Lucy Caboosey, pois todo mundo naquele colégio preconceituoso tinha votado em Kurt. Felizmente, eu tinha Rachel. Eu, bem, não me orgulho em dizer que bati nela no calor do momento, mas ela me ajudou mais do que Finn jamais ajudaria. Afinal, ela correu atrás de _mim_, não de Jesse.

— Me sinto uma babaca — desabafou Rachel. Cheguei perto o bastante dela para notar uma garrafa de vodka pela metade na mão dela. Perguntei-me onde ela arranjara aquilo. — Você me avisou disso. Eu lembro. Quando cantou _Wonderwall_ para mim. Você disse que eu não poderia voltar com ele mesmo que ele me beijasse no palco das Nacionais.

Rachel deu um soluço, tentando contê-lo com as costas da mão. Tirei a garrafa dela, deixando-a de lado. Ela tentou reclamar, pegá-la de volta, mas logo caiu nos meus braços, chorando. Acariciei seus cabelos, dando-lhe um beijo na testa enquanto ouvia os gemidos e sussurros dela no meu peito.

Doía ver Rachel daquela maneira, talvez mais do que deveria. Ela era uma estrela, me peguei pensando ao observar as luzes do Empire State Building brilhando no horizonte. Rachel era demais para Lima, ela pertencia a New York, mais do que ninguém. Eu não permitiria que alguém como Finn a segurasse naquela cidadezinha.

— A questão agora é... — disse cuidadosa, soltando-me do abraço de Rachel para encará-la. — Você voltaria com ele?

— Não — respondeu Rachel num fiapo de voz, me largando e voltando a encarar fixamente o horizonte.

Minha reação nesse momento foi estranha. Pareceu que minha mente ficou _feliz_ em ouvir a decisão final e difícil de Rachel. Como se um peso enorme havia saído das minhas costas. Tentei esconder o sorriso, mas acabei sendo pega.

— O que foi?

— Nada! — exclamei nervosa. Rachel riu da minha inquietação. — Não é nada, que coisa!

— Qual é Quinn, te conheço! Alguma coisa tá acontecendo.

As lágrimas de minutos atrás foram substituídas por um sorriso maroto. Rachel virou-se para mim com um olhar divertido e me atacou inesperadamente, me abraçando pela barriga numa tentativa de fazer cócegas, o que teria dado certo se ela não tivesse enrolado seus braços completamente em volta da minha cintura e me olhando hipnotizada, parecendo que era a primeira vez que me via de verdade.

Engoli em seco. Meu cérebro dizia que deveria continuar com os órgãos vitais em movimento, porém a imagem de Rachel me olhando de baixo para cima com os olhos tão _famintos_ à procura de algo inexistente por ali varreu tudo da minha cabeça. Por um momento, só houve eu, ela e a bela New York como plano de fundo.

E todos os sentimentos da noite do baile vieram à tona novamente.

Afastei-me bruscamente de Rachel, mantendo o máximo possível de distância entre nós duas. A noite do baile fora um desastre, uma das piores da minha vida, mas durante a madrugada do sábado enquanto eu pensava no abraço que Rachel me dera depois de eu ter lhe batido, foi o momento mais assustador.

Sentimentos. Coisas confusas. Figuras imaginárias de Rachel e eu em New York com sorriso a todos que passavam, felizes por estarem ali juntas. Um pequeno toque. A sensação de saber que a pessoa que fizera parte por tanto tempo na sua vida e você pensava que ela não significava nada até bater na cara dela.

Eu havia me apaixonado por Rachel.

Incrível, eu sei. Talvez nem fosse de verdade. Fosse uma ilusão. Era preferível dessa forma. Talvez tendo alguém que se importasse comigo pela primeira vez na vida me fizera questionar os sentimentos que eu sentia por ela. Talvez... Sentir-se amada faz você se perguntar esse tipo de coisa.

— Quinn, o que foi? — indagou Rachel tentando se aproximar de mim. Afastei-a com um empurrão delicado e me cheguei mais perto da porta do terraço. — O que tá acontecendo?

— Eu escrevi _Pretending_ — disse num suspiro só.

Minhas mãos tremiam conforme a compreensão invadia o rosto de Rachel. Procurei a maçaneta da porta, querendo me afastar o máximo possível da majestosa vista de New York, do medo de Rachel. Queria me afastar de mim também.

— Como...? — A voz de Rachel falhou, obviamente buscando os versos da música na cabeça. — Isso é impossível, Finn e eu...

— Finn não escreveu nada — disse com desgosto, a da maçaneta sumindo magicamente da porta, me deixando trancada com Rachel no terraço. — Depois do seu encontro no Central Park, ele pediu ajuda aos garotos. Eu estava no quarto e me ofereci. Ele me fez prometer que eu não diria nada. Mas aquele babaca estragou tudo beijando você.

Eu precisava focar meus sentimentos. Após o término do namoro, as pessoas pensavam que continuava querendo algo com Finn, por causa da confusão das minhas palavras, do meu olhar perdido na maioria das reuniões do Glee durante a semana em New York, mas a verdade era que eu necessitava de tempo para ter certeza do que estava sentindo. Escrever uma canção parecia ser a perfeita válvula de escape.

Finn me agradeceu quando entreguei a letra a ele no começo da noite anterior. Disse que era exatamente como ele se sentia em relação a Rachel. Se Mr. Schue permitisse um dueto entre meninas, eu teria o maior prazer de matar Finn ali mesmo naquele quarto de hotel. Provar por que eles todos me consideravam uma serial killer.

Mas não. Precisávamos dele. Meu orgulho ferido poderia agüentar algumas horas até a nossa maravilhosa apresentação para mais de duas mil pessoas num palco das Nacionais. Ganhar um troféu daquele tamanho para preencher mais espaço na sala de coral. Me sentir viva de novo sem precisar de Rachel ao meu lado.

Então ele beija Rachel no palco das Nacionais. Destruindo nossas chances, detonando com todo o trabalho duro de um ano por causa do maldito orgulho ferido _dele_, sem jamais pensar uma única vez no time. Acho que é isso que se ganha com trabalho duro.

Rachel permanecia terrivelmente quieta. Deixara-se escorregar na parede, sentando no chão sujo do terraço. Olhava-me, assemelhando a letra da canção com o que tínhamos passado juntas, com o que eu já tinha lhe confiado. Ela conhecia cada parte de mim mesmo, não teria como negar nada.

— Foi mal, Rach — eu disse por fim, sentando-me ao lado dela. — Eu jamais iria lhe contar. É informação demais, eu sei, mas eu prometo nunca mais te atormentar com isso. Podemos continuar amigas.

Hesitei ao tocar seu braço para acalmá-la. Seria seguro? Ela não se mexia ainda, poderia desviá-la do óbvio estado de choque. Passei a língua pelos lábios, corajosamente levantando os dedos da mão para tentar tirá-la de seu estado.

— Gardênia.

Meus dedos formigaram e se uniram num punho fraco que caiu ao meu lado. Se Rachel tinha ficado impressionada com minha revelação de há pouco, eu poderia dizer o mesmo da única palavra sussurrada que ela tinha dito.

Meu _corsage_ do baile era de gardênia. Não era possível, Finn disse que ele o comprara sem ajuda de ninguém. Claro, eu não confiava cem por cento nele, mas pensei que daquela vez ele estava feliz por estar comigo e que nos divertiríamos no baile.

Estava terrivelmente errada, porém eu mantinha o _corsage_ na minha caixinha de jóias como uma pequena lembrança da noite que eu percebera meus sentimentos por Rachel.

— Foi v-você? — Minha voz estava fraca, rouca pelo vento frio que passava naquelas alturas. Rachel tinha escolhido meu _corsage_ de uma das noites mais confusas da minha vida, claro que tinha sido.

Rachel confirmou e enfiou a cabeça dentre os joelhos, parecendo querer começar um enorme berreiro. Talvez fosse a bebida, mas Rachel estava mais emotiva que o normal. Dessa vez, não vacilei em mostrar meu apoio por ela colocando minha mão em seu ombro, afagando-o num movimento silencioso.

— Sabe o que ela significa? — ela indagou por entre suas pernas, o tom de voz abafado. No entanto, Rachel não esperou para responder num murmúrio apressado: — Amor secreto.

Definitivamente, essa noite ultrapassou a noite do baile. Vê-la tão desesperada por causa de um simples arranjo de flores foi bonitinho, mas eu jamais queria ver outra vez. Doía demais ver Rachel ruim por minha causa.

— Será que eu vou ter que acalmar as pessoas aqui? — indaguei com um risinho bobo, que fez Rachel imediatamente levantar a cabeça, os olhos molhados de lágrimas. — Então a gente se ama, grande coisa.

Era, sim, grande coisa. Enorme. Gigante. Tínhamos todo o mundo para enfrentar se quiséssemos assumir, mas não era tão importante naquela hora. Era Rachel e eu, pelo amor de Deus. Não tinha grande coisa nisso. Metade do colégio já nos olhava estranho só por sermos amigas, algumas raspadinhas a mais não fariam diferença.

Rachel riu fracamente. Desisti de acariciá-la para englobá-la nos meus braços, como fiz muitas vezes naquelas últimas semanas. Bizarro pensar nisso, mas eu gostava de imaginar que eles se uniam. Nunca diria isso a Rachel, mas era interessante pensar que, de alguma forma, nos completávamos.

— Acho que eu te amo mesmo — admitiu Rachel depois de algum tempo, tirando a cabeça do meu ombro e me olhando profundamente. Acenei feliz, mas ela não me deu tempo para pensar ao mover sua boca alguns centímetros para colá-la na minha.

* * *

— Então? — perguntou Santana com um sorriso presunçoso.

Olhei para ela, começando a me arrepender de tê-la chamado pra passar a noite na minha casa. Nós estávamos nos dando bem depois do baile, pois a única coisa que nos restou fazer foi apoiar Kurt. Além disso, metade da nossa amizade se baseava em brigas, então eu não deveria estar chateada em relação ao fato de termos competido por duas longas semanas.

Tínhamos chegado da bela e mágica New York há menos de dois dias, porém eu não chamara Santana por que estava com saudades. Eu não conversava ou via Rachel desde o dia da nossa conversa no terraço do hotel. Ela sabia que estaríamos presas juntas por mais algumas horas, e logo arranjara um ótimo esconderijo.

Eu não agüentava manter meus sentimentos escondidos. Tudo bem, eu fora muito boa em guardá-los no fundo do meu coração durante muito tempo, mas era diferente antes. Eles nunca envolviam amor e essas coisas caretas (à exceção da época em que gostava de John).

Eu amava Rachel, e precisava desabafar sobre isso. Kurt sempre seria a primeira opção para, hm, casos como aquele, mas ele era amigo de Rachel e Senhor que me proteja se informações extras das que eu havia contado chegasse às mãos dela. Preferi Santana: ela não era uma lésbica assumida, mas tinha se assumido para mim os sentimentos que tinha por Brittany, além de somente se dirigir a Rachel para insultá-la. Ela me ajudaria a lidar melhor com a situação.

— Eu... — comecei, torcendo as mãos no colo, nervosa — tenho sentimentos por Rachel.

Inspirei, querendo colocar todo o ar ao nosso redor em meu pulmão. Santana, por outro lado, nem se mexeu. Sequer mudou a expressão no rosto.

— Eu sei — disse simplesmente.

Minhas mãos pararam de tremer. Encarei-a com incredulidade enquanto um sorriso maroto começava a tomar conta do rosto daquela vadia.

— Além de amizade, eu digo — acrescentei, mas Santana já ria alto.

— Fabray, eu sei que você gosta do hobbit desde o primeiro dia de aula do primeiro ano. — Ela soltou outra gargalhada, como se minha dor constante fosse a coisa mais engraçada do planeta. — Eu vi você trombar com ela assim que te apresentei à escola, vi seus olhos perseguirem ela até sair de seu ponto de vista. Achei que naquela semana do dueto de vocês, admitiria o que sentia por ela. Pelo jeito estou errada, ou você errou a semana.

— Idiota — murmurei irritada, mas minha voz não se estendia à minha expressão risonha. — Como você pode guardar isso para si durante três anos?

— Faço a mesma pergunta.

Aquela era Santana Lopez, senhoras e senhores. Minha melhor amiga e ao mesmo tempo pior inimiga. Fazendo-me perguntas sem respostas desde o primeiro dia em que nos vimos.

— Eu odeio você — falei séria, o que era inglês para "obrigada por ouvir a maior revelação da minha vida e não fazer alarde sobre". Ah, e também, "eu te amo".

— O que vai fazer? — ela indagou após alguns minutos, distraída com minha coleção de CDs e DVDs. — Em relação a Rachel.

— Talvez esperar que ela apareça — respondi dando de ombros. — Não a vejo desde New York.

Santana virou-se para mim, indignada.

— _Tu eres loca?_ Não pode esperá-la para sempre. Aposto que ela tá deitada nesse momento no quarto dela com Kurt reclamando por que você não foi atrás dela depois do sexo que fizeram. — Ela voltou à atenção à prateleira, como se não tivesse dito nada demais.

— Nós só nos beijamos, Santana — retruquei, corando fortemente. A menção do beijo que Rachel me dera ainda me deixava desconfortável.

— Foda-se. A questão é que você não pode esperar para fazer seu movimento, ou ela vai direto pros braços do T-Rex.

Latina filho-da-mãe, a amiga que eu tinha. Embora eu odiasse concordar com Santana, tinha que admitir que — talvez — ela estivesse certa. Droga, não havia talvez. _Santana estava certa._ Em todos os sentidos, em todas as maneiras. Eu não poderia esperar nenhum minuto a mais, eu estava perdendo Rachel aos poucos. Isso não deveria acontecer. Quer dizer, se não pudesse haver romance, eu precisava de sua amizade.

— Ei — chamou Santana depois de alguns minutos.

Ergui meus olhos e a encontrei com um CD da banda The Maine nas mãos. Exibia um de seus sorrisos vitoriosos e de total vadia quando a compreensão chegou ao meu cérebro relativamente lento.

— Não... — murmurei debilmente, negando com a cabeça. — Não, Santana, isso é estupidez!

Quem disse que Santana Lopez ouvia minhas palavras? Ela pegou minha mão e me puxou para fora da cama, correndo loucamente pelas escadas da mansão Fabray, louca para sair dali e entrar em seu carro.

* * *

— Santana, você tem sérios problemas! — exclamei num sussurro urgente quando o carro dela parou em frente à casa dos Berry. — Não vou fazer isso, pode esquecer.

— Fique quieta, Fabray, você vai fazer isso, sim — ela retrucou irritada ao estacionar e pegar o _stéreo_ que havia roubado do meu quarto para aquela maluquice.

Era _mesmo_ maluquice. Discutir durante todo o caminho com ela não tinha adiantado muita coisa, a não ser convencê-la a parar num bar de um conhecido dela em Lima Heights para me comprar uma dose de uísque, o que Santana tomou como um sim à sua decisão maluca.

Não, eu não iria fazer aquilo. Não _mesmo_. O uísque era somente para acalmar meus ânimos, afinal eu veria Rachel novamente depois de dois dias. Qualquer pessoa normal estranharia meu comportamento, no entanto, a garota aqui tinha certos problemas quando mencionavam que iria encontrar pessoas que amavam secretamente durante pouco mais de dois meses.

— Está pronta? — indagou Santana com seu sorriso maligno e característico no rosto após me empurrar para fora do carro, causando na minha mão um arranhão enorme. Ela caminhava decidida pelo gramado perfeito dos Berry, numa mão o _stéreo_, e na outra segurando a minha machucada, o sangue prensando entre elas.

— Não, agora muito menos! — respondi irritada.

— O quê? O que foi? — perguntou ela inocentemente.

— Minha mão tá sangrando, filha-da-mãe! — eu disse; larguei-me de Santana e fiz com que ela se virasse para mim. Estávamos em baixo da janela de Rachel e eu podia ouvir sussurros vindos de seu quarto. O que significava que qualquer coisa que eu e Santana disséssemos ali, as duas pessoas que estavam no quarto de Rachel ouviriam. — Você não percebeu o sangue enquanto a segurava, não?!

Santana me fitou incrédula.

— Amor... — ela chamou num tom perigosamente fofo. — Você entrou em Lima Heights hoje. Viu como é lá. Sangue nas mãos é a coisa menos perigosa que se pode encontrar.

Meu queixo caiu enquanto tentava descobrir se sentia medo ou se ficava assombrada pelo fato de Santana continuar viva. De fato, o bairro dela tinha tudo o que ela clamava na escola. Inclusive bares que dão bebidas a menores.

— Agora, você vai fazer isso, e então Rachel vai cair diretamente em seus braços. — Ela soltou uma risadinha. Ligou o aparelho de som e escolheu a música que eu deveria cantar, lembrando-me do dia em que cantei a Rachel _Wonderwall_.

A música começou a tocar no volume máximo, atraindo a atenção de dois velhos que passavam no meio da rua calma dos Berry. Eles nos encaravam em total desaprovação, ralhando em voz alta por causa do barulho que estávamos fazendo. Santana gritou com eles em espanhol e os dois foram embora mais irritados, reclamando de como os jovens haviam mudado.

— Quinn! — exclamou ela ao perceber que a luz da sala dos Berry fora ligada. Hiram poderia gostar de mim por aqueles tempos por eu ser a única a suportar suas maratonas de Rock Band, mas eu duvidava que Leroy ignorasse os pedidos dele de me mandar para a cadeira naquele momento. — Você tem que cantar! Essa é uma parte _necessária_ de qualquer serenata!

— _I'm falling in love, but it's falling apart… _— comecei a cantar já no refrão junto com John, mas minha voz foi falhando e falhando até não existir mais. — Santana, não dá! Sinto muito...

— Puta que pariu Quinn, continua cantando! — gritou Santana com o _stéreo_ acima de sua cabeça e apontando para a janela de Rachel.

Rachel se debruçava na sacada de seu quarto, tentando decifrar quem seria a louca que estava tocando The Maine às onze da noite para ela. Quando me viu, entretanto, seu sorriso que sempre me iluminava quando estava cabisbaixa surgiu em seu rosto. Ela acenou para mim, e isso, mais do que os gritos e os xingamentos de Santana, foi o que mais fez a continuar com a serenata.

_She made her way to the bar_

_I tried to talk to her_

_But she seemed so far_

_Outta my league_

_I had to find a way to get her next to me_

— Muito bom! — comemorou Santana pulando no gramado, parecendo uma completa maluca. Acho que eu nunca a tinha visto tão alegre sem o assunto envolver Brittany. — Continua!

Rachel riu com a aprovação de Santana e também fez movimentos para que eu continuasse. Meu pescoço doía de tanto olhar para cima e olhar o semblante surpreso e apaixonado dela, mas mais tarde, pensei que tudo valeria à pena se fosse por Rachel.

_I need to find my way back to the start_

_When we were in love_

_Things were better than they are_

_Let me back into..._

_Into your arms_

_Into your arms_

O sorriso de Santana diminuiu um pouco quando Hiram e Leroy saíram pela porta da frente da casa, de roupões e expressões totalmente confusas. Ela apressou-se a explicar tudo com gestos, apontando entre Rachel, na sacada com seu sorriso enorme, e eu, que estava começando a achar a ideia de Santana não tão boba agora.

_Oh she's slipping away_

_I always freeze when I'm thinking of words to say_

_All the things she does_

_Make it seem like love_

_If it's just a game_

_Then I like the way that we play_

Então, Rachel desapareceu da sacada. Correu para dentro de seu quarto, me fazendo franzir a testa e parar de cantar por um segundo. Olhei perdida para Santana, mas ela continuava sorrindo animada, e estava meio que começando a me assustar. Quer dizer, Santana Lopez feliz longe de Brittany era um momento raro.

E bizarro.

A música continuava tocando, agora chegando ao fim. Leroy acompanhava tudo com um sorriso orgulhoso; Hiram, por outro lado, balançava a cabeça no ritmo da canção, inclusive fazendo um pequeno solo imaginário de guitarra. Definitivamente, se eu quisesse namorar Rachel, tinha que pensar em Hiram como alguém normal — ou _quase_ normal, pelo visto.

Rachel reapareceu, dessa vez no meio do portal da entrada de sua casa, mordendo o lábio e me olhando da mesma maneira que naquele terraço em New York, como se estivesse me vendo pela primeira vez. Ela não hesitou nenhum passo em minha direção, correndo para atravessar o gramado impecável rapidamente, quase atropelando os pais.

O impacto de nossos corpos foi tão grande que por pouco não caímos na grama. Ríamos estupidamente, e da minha parte eu culpava a dose de uísque que Santana me comprara, mas também ao fato de que Rachel estava de volta aos meus braços.

De onde, na verdade, jamais deveria ter saído.


End file.
